Syth's Revenge
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Sequel to In A League Of Their Own. An enemy from Slider's past returns to seek revenge while abducting Jackie in the process. Continued summary inside. Jackie/Slider and Matt/Inez pairings. Please R&R!
1. Summer Vacation

Syth's Revenge

Starter A/N: Hello everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke here with another Cyberchase fic for you all to hopefully enjoy. This is the sequel to In a League of Their Own and takes place one year later. You can choose to read the story before this one if you like, but it's not really recommended. Anyway, I want to apologize now if this fic isn't what you folks are use to, but hope that you enjoy it all the same. The pairings are as usual: Jackie/Slider and Matt/Inez. Like I said, are as usual. Well, if nothing else, on with the legal rights and whatnot, and then the story.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own this show. I just write about it like everyone else so what I'm doing is perfectly legal lol.

Summary: Sequel to In A League Of Their Own. An enemy from Slider's past returns and seeks revenges while abducting Jackie in the process. What tie does this enemy have to Slider and what is the connection that he seems to have to Terra-byte? (Plot Revised)

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

It's a warm and beautiful day on the cybersite of Solaria and the citizens of the site are enjoying the warm summer June weather to its fullest. Some of the citizens are at the concession stand getting snacks, some are sun bathing on the beach, and others are enjoying a swim in the crystal clear blue waters of the beach. The cybersite is definitely living up to its name and the site's sunisphere is seeing to that.

Among the group of vacationers that are enjoying the warm weather and what Solaria has to offer are Cyberspace's very own Cybersquad. After defeating Terra-byte with the help of Matt's future self and an unlikely source, Wicked Witch, the team has gone back to their lives and are enjoying the peace that has once again fallen on Cyberspace. It's been one year since Terra-byte's defeat and everyone can definitely agree, it's been very peaceful with him gone.

Slider and Jackie are sitting down by the beach and are cuddled up next to one another. They are enjoying the sounds of the waves while Inez and Matt are playing Volleyball on the main beach. They are on summer vacation from school and are enjoying every minute of it. No exams to study for, no teachers with deadlines and definitely no papers to write. Yep the perfect vacation and well deserved at that.

Being on vacation, the kids have even dressed for the occasion. Jackie is wearing a two piece blue bikini with a decorative blue shaw covering her bottom half. Her hair is in a ponytail, allowing for her hair to hang freely. Slider is dressed in his normal outfit. Inez is wearing a sleeveless white tee shirt and black daisy duke shorts and Matt is wearing a red sleeveless tee shirt and black cargo shorts.

"Ok my serve." Matt says to Inez.

"You served last time." Inez replies as she palms the volley ball. "It's my turn."

Tossing the ball into the air, Inez now spikes the ball to Matt. Matt eyes the ball, trying to keep focus on it so he can spike it back to Inez. The ball now flies over the net, but instead of it getting within range so Matt can spike it back to Inez, it instead, flies right past him. Matt turns around and notices how far down the beach the ball has rolled.

"You did that on purpose." Matt says with a smile as he turns back to Inez.

"I did not." Inez playfully defends. "I just spike good."

"Yes, you did that on purpose." Matt playfully argues. "You did that just so you can have more points than me in this game."

"Well in that case, then I guess I did." Inez grins. "But you can't prove it."

"You want proof?" Matt asks, gaining a grin himself. "Ok, you got it, but remember that you asked for it."

Matt begins chasing Inez around the volleyball net. Doing several rounds around the net, Matt finally catches Inez.

"You said that you wanted proof, so here it is." Matt says as he catches with Inez's gaze.

Leaning in, Matt plants a kiss on Inez's lips. Pulling back, Matt once again catches with her gaze.

"Is that proof enough?" Matt asks.

"That's proof enough for me." Inez answers as she wraps her arms around Matt's neck.

As Matt and Inez continue to display their happiness openly, Slider and Jackie are watching on at the new couple.

"It's about time they got together." Jackie says, continuing to watch her two best friends with a smile. "They are so great together, like the perfect couple."

"I agree." Slider agrees. "I always wondered when they would finally admit how much they liked each other, but now that they have, they know exactly how we feel."

"Yes they do." Jackie says as she turns to Slider. "Inez and I have really great guys."

"And Matt and I are the luckiest guys in all of cyberspace for having such great girlfriends." Slider replies, his gaze locked with Jackie's.

With their gazes locked, Slider and Jackie are about to close the gap between them for when Matt and Inez joins them beachside, breaking the couple's concentration.

"Hey Jackie, I need to "talk" to you over at the concession stand." Inez says to her best friend, emphasizing the word 'talk'. "It's important."

Jackie understands what Inez is saying and nods.

"I'll be right back Slider." Jackie informs him.

"I'll be right here." Slider says with a smile to his girlfriend.

With that, Jackie stands and begins making her way over to the concession stand with Inez.

"There they go, our women." Matt says as Slider gets to his feet and dusts the beach sand off him.

"You know, we owe Terra-byte a huge thanks." Slider says. "If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be looking for the right words to ask Jackie out."

"I hear ya." Matt agrees. "I had my right words to ask Inez out, but was waiting for the right moment. Terra-byte and my algebra test brought us together, but Terra-byte gets most of the thanks."

"You never know how much something really means to you until it's gone and it took Terra-byte to show me that." Slider continues as he turns to Matt. "If I ever lost Jackie again, I wouldn't know what to do."

"I know Jackie feels the exact same way about you." Matt replies. "I definitely feel that way about Inez. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"So what do you think they went to talk about?" Slider asks as he and Matt look ahead of them to the concession stand, to the girls.

"Probably girl stuff." Matt answers with a shrug, noticing that Inez is laughing. "You know how girls are. If it isn't about hair, then it's about clothes. If not that, then it can be a number of things."

"Want to make a bet?" Slider asks with a sly smile.

"What's the bet?" Matt question curiously.

"I bet you that they are talking about us as we speak." Slider bets. "If I'm right, I'll buy you the biggest ice cream waffle cone on this site."

"And if you're wrong?" Matt asks.

"Then you will do the buying." Slider answers. "So it is a deal?"

"How is it that I get to pay if you're wrong?" Matt asks.

"That's just how it works out." Slider says. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine, you've got a deal." Matt agrees. "For your sake, let's hope they are talking about going to the mall."

With the deal set, Matt and Slider begin making their way over to the concession stand to find out if they are the topic of conversation between their girlfriends.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 1 and I hope you all liked the intro. I know it isn't much, but its chapter 1 after all so no real action just yet. As the story goes on, it will get much better, that I do promise you. I held my promise with my other fics, so you know that I deliver. :) Anywho, chapter 2 will be out next week so be looking out for that. That chapter will set start what's to come later on in the story. That's all I'm revealing for now. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	2. Nether Here Nor There

Chapter 2: Nether Here nor There

'Everyone's summer vacation is going very well, especially with Terra-byte gone. Will the cybersquad's vacation continue to be peaceful and chaos free?'

Cyberspace

Cyberspace, the final frontier for all humanity. Within the wide cyber echo-system are many cybersites in which each has a theme of their own. From the Halloween theme, which would be Castlebanca, to the Wild West, which is the theme of Sensible flats, each has a theme which expresses the each cybersite's individuality.

With each cybersite that sits in cyberspace, they are all watched over by the benevolent and rightful ruler of Cyberspace, Motherboard. While she watches over all of cyberspace and monitors the activity that takes place, there is one cybersite that is an exception to the rule and that site would be the Netherworld Cybersite.

Not much is really known about this cybersite and frankly no one wants to find out due to the stories and rumors that have been circulating about it. After hearing that once you go into the site you won't ever return, would you want to go near the site? I know I wouldn't.

Deep within the bowels of the site sits a black castle that is surrounded by all that is dreary, lifeless, and grey. The leaves that are scattered about on the sidewalk leading up to the castle are a dreary grey color. Even the trees that are surrounding the castle that have an absence of leaves on the branches has grey bark. The grass that is surrounding the castle is dead and brown. Technically, you can say that this is your typical Transylvania scene.

While the outside of the castle looks very lifeless, the inside looks just as dreary. Every room, stairwell, and hallway in the castle are lit up by candles. In the dark and dreary throne room of the castle sits a dark figure. In front of him, on the throne room floor, are many projections of the many cybersites in cyberspace. He is eyeing each and every one of the projections sternly as if he is trying to search for something. The projection of Tikiville now stands out, showing that Creech is checking on the egg of Benedicta. Seeing this projection, the figure scoffs at the scene.

"Peace, happiness, and harmony!" The figure speaks in anger. "It's all a lie!"

The projection of Happily Ever After now replaces the projection of Tikiville, showing that the citizens of Happily Ever After are sharing, giving, and are very happy.

"This is sickening!" The figure continues. "Everyone is happy and why? They all want to live in perfect harmony so the universe can coexist in this huge fantasy that everyone is supposed to be happy all the time. Where's the fear, chaos, and destruction?" (Is he nuts or what?)

The projection of Solaria stands out, replacing Happily Ever After's projection, showing the current activity of the site. The projection now shows Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Slider at the concession stand. Eyeing the projection, the figure slants his eyes in anger.

"The Cybersquad!" The figure hisses. "The so-called heroes of cyberspace. They disgust me! They call themselves saving the cyber-universe so everything and everybody can continue to live in complete harmony! It's also because of them that my mentor, someone I absolutely looked up to the most, is gone now! I would give anything to get back at them for that!"

"This is turning out to be the perfect summer vacation." The figure hears Matt say. "Thank goodness the chaos is over."

"You said it dude." Slider agrees as he eats his prized waffle cone, sharing half of it with Jackie.

"You know, too many people worry a lot about how they are going to spend their vacation, but I'm glad that we don't." Jackie adds in.

Continuing to eye the projection, the figure now cracks a smirk.

"I told you that you are to never worry about anything when I'm around." Slider says to Jackie with a smile.

"And I don't, do I?" Jackie replies, returning the smile as she plants a kiss on Slider's cheek.

"Get a room you two." Matt jokes to the couple.

Having overheard the cybersquad's conversation, the figure continues smirking.

"The perfect summer vacation is it and they feel that they have nothing to worry about." The figure speaks, his eyes still on the projection. "Well, I guess I better change that. Giving them a taste of your own medicine would be the perfect plan. Just how I'm going to do that is in the works."

The figure continues gazing at the projection as the gears of his thoughts begin to grind.

Solaria

Matt, Jackie, Slider and Inez are still sitting at the concession stand chatting among themselves.

"With us being on vacation, we don't have a thing to worry about." Matt says. "I am so glad that I don't have to think about solving any problems."

"Well, do you want to think about playing another game of volleyball with me?" Inez questions to her boyfriend.

"With you, you bet I do." Matt answers.

Inez takes Matt's hand as the two make their way out to the main beach, to the volleyball net. That just leaves Jackie and Slider at the concession stand.

"So, how about another beachside picnic?" Slider asks Jackie. "We can watch the waves, cuddle some more and enjoy a fine cuisine all at the same time."

"I would love that Slider, but there is only one problem." Jackie replies. "We are out of sandwiches."

"Not to worry Jax." Slider says. "I've got an idea that I know you'll agree with."

Just when Jackie is about to reply to Slider, Slider's SKWAK pad begins beeping.

"I wonder who this can be." Slider wonders.

Reaching into his sweat shirt pocket, Slider pulls out his SKWAK and brings it into his view as he hits the answer button. Digit now appears on the screen.

"Hey Digit." Slider greets to the cybird. "What's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt you kids' vacation, but I need some major help back at control central." Digit replies, almost frantic.

"What's going on Digit?" Jackie asks.

"I'm trying to change Motherboard's Kryoxide, but each time I open the tank's lid, the used Kryoxide spills out, making a huge mess." Digit explains. "Plus her tank is overheating. I really need to get this job done or else, Motherboard will go into permanent sleep mode!"

"Where are Dr. Marbles, Delete and Buzz?" Slider questions.

"On Mobius doing research." Digit answers. "They left a couple of hours ago and won't be back for a while."

"We really need your help." Widget adds in as he pops up on the screen.

"Ok, send us a portal and we'll be there is a flash." Slider replies, ending the transmission. "Hey Matt, Inez."

Hearing their names, Matt and Inez halt their volleyball game and make their way back over to their friends.

"What's up Slider?" Matt asks.

"Digit needs our help back at Control Central." Slider answers.

"Is everything ok?" Inez asks in concern.

"Digit said that he needs help changing Motherboard's Kryoxide." Slider replies. "Her tank is also overheating."

"Plus, what is already in her tank is spilling out, making a huge mess." Jackie adds in.

"No problem." Matt says. "We help Digit with changing Motherboard's Kryoxide and then we head back here. There is a firework display on the beach tonight and I don't want to miss that."

"We'll be back in plenty of time." Jackie replies to Matt. "Let's go help Motherboard."

A purple portal now appears as everyone jumps in. The portal immediately closes behind them.

Control Central

Digit is cleaning up the mess that Motherboard's tank made with Widget's help.

"This is a big mess Digit." Widget says to his bigger counterpart.

"Tell me about it." Digit replies, continuing to mop up the mess that the old Kryoxide made. "Changing Motherboard's Kryoxide didn't use to be this messy, but there is a first time for everything."

The purple portal now opens with the kids jumping out. Seeing the kids brings a smile to Digit's face.

"Boy am I glad to see you kids." Digit greets to the four.

"Looks like you called us just in time." Matt replies to the cybird, noticing the mess.

"It looks as if the tank overflowed." Inez says.

"In a few words, you can say that." Digit replies, mopping up the last of the mess.

"Digit, what happened to Motherboard?" Jackie questions with worry, noticing that the main screen that Motherboard occupies is blank. "She didn't overheat and blow a fuse did she?!?"

"Relax Jax." Digit replies to the frantic girl. "She didn't blow a fuse. I put her in temporary sleep mode while I changed her Kryoxide. You know what happened the last time she overheated."

"Please don't remind us." Inez shudders. "I had nightmares about that for weeks."

"Ok, the last time we changed her Kryoxide, you kids came up with a specific measurement method that filled the tank to the top exactly." Digit says. "What was that measurement exactly?"

"I know exactly how we did it." Matt replies. "Come on I'll show you."

The kids and Digit now head off to the spare room to measure out Motherboard's Kryoxide intake.

Back at the Netherworld cybersite, the figure has pulled up a projection of Control Central and has been watching the gang the entire time.

"You kids have just given me the most perfect idea as to how I'm going to exact my revenge." The figure says with a smirk. "I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine, making you feel what it's like to suffer and feel my pain. However, despite the chaos that will soon ensue, I will take the time to smell the roses."

Continuing to watch the projection of control central, the figure's eyes now falls on a certain something, which makes his smirk wider.

"Especially since a special budding rose has caught my attention." The figure continues. "After all, roses do need special attention and I plan to give this rose just that."

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 2 and I hope you all liked it. I tried to end this chapter better than I did, but that's all I had in mind. However, I hope you enjoyed it all the same. As usual, please no flames and chapter 3 will be out the next moment I get. Chapter 6 to the Lost Dimension will be out next week. Unfortunately, I only had time to write this chapter to this fic and couldn't exactly avoid getting out of the unscheduled event, but at least I was able to write this. Anywho, if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	3. Distress Call

Chapter 3: Distress Call

'Someone is watching the team and is determined to ruin their peaceful and perfect summer vacation. This is not good, this is not good at all!'

Control Central

Having measured out the exact amount of Kryoxide Motherboard needs, Jackie is continuing to pour the solution into the tank.

"Ok, that's all of it." Jackie says, pouring in the last of the solution. "You can turn Mother B back on now Digit. She should be feeling good as new."

Digit nods and does just that. Motherboard now reappears on the main screen and opens her eyes.

"How do you feel Mother B?" Inez questions.

"Much better Inez." Motherboard answers.

"Thank goodness we only have to change her Kryoxide every three years or we'd be in real trouble." Digit adds in.

"You said it didge." Matt agrees.

The incoming call alert suddenly begins beeping.

"Cybermates, I am receiving an incoming distress call from the Netherworld cybersite." Motherboard informs them.

"Who would be calling from there?" Jackie questions. "I didn't think anyone could survive there let alone call from there."

"Put the call through Motherboard." Matt requests.

Without hesitation, Motherboard puts the call through. The main screen now switches from Motherboard and to a young man with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and with Inez's skin tone. The young man appears to be very frightened.

"Cybersquad, I really need your help." The young man says in a frantic tone. "I'm trapped in the dungeon of a castle in the Netherworld cybersite. I've done everything I could think of to escape, but nothing has worked. I really need your help and fast. You can find…."

The transmission suddenly ends with Motherboard reappearing on the screen.

"The Netherworld…." Matt begins.

"Cybersite?" Inez finishes Matt's sentence.

"The Netherworld cybersite is the scariest site in all of Cyberspace." Jackie says. "Just how did he end up there?"

"Not a clue Jackie, but he is in desperate need of help." Motherboard replies. "Before the call was interrupted, I was able to allocate his location on the site and pinpointed exactly where the call was coming from."

A map of cyberspace now appears on the main screen, replacing Motherboard. The map zooms in on the Netherworld cybersite with a black castle appearing and being the main focus of the map.

"He can be found at this location." Motherboard continues. "When entering this area, you must use extreme caution as this site is unlike the rest."

"He needs our help and we'll be there to lend a hand." Digit speaks up with confidence. "We are the heroes of Cyberspace and the cybersquad never backs down when someone is in need no matter the location in cyberspace!"

"You got that right Digit." Matt agrees. "Alright team, let's move out!"

"You guys go on without me." Digit says to the kids, trying to hide his fear of the site. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on things."

"What about the speech you just gave about the squad never backing down when someone is in need?" Slider asks. "You, too, are apart of the cybersquad."

"You're not scared are ya didge?" Matt asks in a sly tone.

"Me? Scared? Of course not!" Digit replies in defense. "Technically, all of you are the cybersquad. I'm Digit Leboid, the squad's coach and back up support. No common cybersite can scare me and that includes the Netherworld site."

"Ok, then Digit you stay behind." Matt instructs. "We'll call if we need your 'back up support'."

"No problem." Digit says. "Be careful kids."

"Have a safe journey cybersquad." Motherboard greets to the team as she reappears on the main screen. "I hope you are able to rescue the one in need."

"We will Motherboard B." Inez greets back.

The kids now make their way to the coupe's holding bay and boards the cyber vehicle. Matt sets the course for the Netherworld cybersite. They are now on their way to answer the distress call.

Digit waves after the kids, watching as the cyber vehicle and the kids disappear from sight.

"Tell me Digit." Motherboard speaks as she eyes the cybird. "What is the real reason why you didn't want to go with them to the Netherworld Cybersite?"

Digit now turns to Motherboard with a nervous smile.

"Honestly Motherboard, that site freaks me out!" Digit confesses. "I was there once with Hacker and when we left, I wasn't the same Digit Leboid. I still have nightmares about that site to this very day!"

"That would explain why." Motherboard replies.

"My personal shame doesn't leave this room." Digit simply states.

Cyberspace

Having set the coordinates for the Netherworld cybersite, the team are continuing on their journey.

"I wonder if any of the stories about the Netherworld site are true." Slider wonders.

"I guess today, we'll find out." Matt answers.

Having traveled a good distance through cyberspace, the Netherworld cybersite now comes into view. Spotting the site, everyone swallows at once.

"That site looks super scary." Inez comments.

"I guess that would be how the site got its name." Jackie says.

"Well, there's no backing down now." Matt adds in while trying to keep his fear of the site hidden. "Once we enter the site, there's no turning back."

"Let's get this over with so we can go back to our vacation." Slider says.

Matt now leads the coupe into the site. Being in the main area of the site, everyone looks out of the coupe's windows, looking out over the site. They notice how dark and lifeless the site is. Continuing to guide the coupe through the site, Matt now spots a black castle up ahead. The castle that they are approaching looks exactly like the castle Motherboard displayed on the map.

"Hey guys, I found the castle Motherboard located." Matt informs the team.

Hearing Matt's announcement, everyone looks ahead and spots the castle.

"From the stories that were told, I hope we are the survivors who make it out of this site." Jackie states.

Getting in closer to the castle, Matt now parks the coupe in front of it. Everyone climbs out and begins looking around at their surroundings. They now turn their attention to the castle.

"So, who's to go in first?" Slider asks, turning to Matt.

"There is no way that I am going in there first and we very well can't send the girls in." Matt protests.

"Then here's how we'll decide this." Slider replies. "I say we play rock, paper scissors to determine which one of us guys will go in first. Whoever has the higher status will go first."

"Deal!" Matt agrees.

Both guys play the rock paper scissors game and come up with their status. Slider has scissors and Matt has paper.

"My scissors cut your paper Matt." Slider states. "So you have to go in first."

"Ok this is silly." Inez speaks up. "We are all going in there together. We are the cybersquad and we take on these missions together as a whole. No one goes in there alone, we all go in together."

"She's right." Matt agrees. "We are going in there as a team."

Everyone nods as Matt takes Inez's hand and Slider takes Jackie's hand.

"Alright, let's go save him." Matt says taking a deep breath.

Everyone begins making their way up to the castle. Now reaching the doors, Matt is about to knock for when the doors creek open. With the doors open to them, everyone proceeds inside. Taking two more steps into the castle, a blood curdling scream, which sounds to be the young man, now echoes through the halls, causing Inez and Jackie to stick closely to their men.

The doors of the castle now close shut behind the gang.

"Is there an emergency exit out of here just in case we can't leave the way we came in?" Inez asks, her voice trembling.

"If it isn't, then we'll make our own." Matt calmly replies. "There is no way we're getting stuck here."

The gang continues walking down the main hallway of the castle and now approaches the end that splits up into two hallways.

"Ok, there are two hallways and two groups of us." Matt says. "I say we split into groups and each take a hallway."

"I say we don't split up." Slider speaks up. "I've seen so many movies like this. We go down those halls and we are never heard from again. I say we stick together and search both hallways."

"We don't have any other choice but to split up." Matt replies to the teen cyborg. "We have to find the guy who is trapped here and if we split up in groups of two, we can find him quicker than if we searched for him all at once."

"Something about this has bad idea written all over it." Slider says.

"Inez you'll come with me and of course, Jackie you stick with Slider." Matt instructs. "We'll stay in contact through our SWKAKS and if one group finds the guy before the other, let that group know so they will know where to meet up with you. Everyone got that?"

Everyone takes out their SWKAKS and nods.

"Good luck everyone." Matt says.

The two groups now take a hallway each. Making their way down the halls, the floor underneath the guys now separates them from the girls as a wall from the ceiling quickly falls, separating Jackie from Slider and Matt from Inez.

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt questions.

"Matt?" Inez calls out.

"I hope we're not this site's next victims." Jackie prays to herself.

"Why doesn't anyone ever pay attention to the movies?!" Slider speaks. "When you split up, this always happens!"

Having been watching the team, the figure smiles seeing that his plan has worked flawlessly.

"Like mice in a maze." The figure grins. "You all have fallen right into my trap and so easily. Now the real fun begins."

A/N: Ok end of chapter 3 and I hope you all liked it. From here, the action and suspense will be none stop. I gave you my word that the story will get better as it went on and as you can see, I delivered. As usual, please no flames and chapter 4 will be out the next moment I get. If something is confusing or doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll fix it. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	4. Spirits Of The Netherworld

Chapter 4: Spirits Of The Netherworld

"The team have been lured into a trap and have been separated from each other. Someone really has it in for the cybersquad. What's going to happen next?"

Everyone has been sectioned off from each other and are trying to find a way to escape.

"Inez!" Matt calls out as he begins trying to lift the wall. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Matt." Inez answers.

"Jackie!" Slider calls out to her.

"I'm in the section right now to you." Jackie replies. "I'm ok."

"Don't worry Jackie, I'm going to get you out of there." Slider says with determination.

Going over to the wall, Slider squats and begins trying to lift the wall while putting all of his strength into it. Continuing to try and lift the wall, he discovers that the wall won't budge.

"This wall won't budge." Slider says as he begins trying to catch his breath. "I have to get to Jackie and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I do."

A wicked laugh now echoes through the area that catches everyone's attention.

"Of course it won't budge because I am the only one who can move it." An eerie voice speaks out.

"Who said that?" Slider asks.

"Your host of course." The voice answers. "I must say, for an intelligent group of kids, you were fooled so easily."

"What are you talking about?" Inez asks with anger entering her tone.

"The distress call that you all received, saying that someone was trapped in the dungeon here." The voice says. "That was absolutely brilliant if I do say so myself. Considering that the cybersquad is always willing to help those in need, I knew just what to do to get you all here."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Matt asks with a growls.

"What all bad guys want of course." The voice replies. "To get their obstacles out of the way so they can get to what's really important and who I am is not important that the moment, but you'll find out soon enough."

"Let us out of here right now!" Slider demands.

"I simply can't do that." The voice replies. "I'm had my eye on all of you for quite some time now and can say that I'm quite impressed with your skills, especially how you're all able to think your way out of a lot of situations. However, your luck has run out. You may be able to cleverly get out of most situations, but I'm afraid your skills won't be enough to help you out of this."

"Don't be so sure." Slider says. "You obviously forgot who we are and like most before you, are underestimating us. Big mistake!"

"If you're that confident about it, then I have a little riddle for you all to solve." The voice replies. "If you're able to solve it, then I'll be even more impressed. To your left and to your right, lies in the middle your freedom. Good luck cybersquad."

"To your right and to your left lies in the middle, my freedom." Matt repeats to himself. "What?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Slider says with frustration.

Inez immediately gets into her thinking position to begin thinking on the riddle.

"To my left and to my right lies in the middle my freedom." Jackie repeats to herself as she begins to pace back and forth. "What does that mean?"

Continuing to pace and think on the riddle, a red rose that hasn't fully bloomed now appears in her section. Halting her pacing, but continuing to think on the riddle, Jackie now looks ahead of her and notices the rose.

"A rose?" Jackie wonders.

The rose now blooms with the source behind the rose's appearance, appearing. A turquoise toned teen with black hair and green eyes and that is Jackie's height now appears in front of Jackie. He is holding the fully bloomed rose.

"I must say that your beauty shines with great brilliance." The teen speaks.

"Excuse me?" Jackie asks in confusion.

"My dear, I'm doing everything I can to make you as comfortable as possible." The teen replies. "After all, I am your host and that is my job."

Hearing the teen say 'host', everything that has happened to that point now occurs to Jackie as to who the teen is.

"Host?" Jackie says, now narrowing her eyes at the teen. "So you're behind why we're all trapped here."

"Smart girl." The teen replies with a grin.

"Let us go right now!" Jackie demands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The teen replies. "You see Jackie, while I've been keeping an eye on the squad, I've been keeping an extra close eye on you. I must say that you are perfect for what I've been looking for and have big plans for you."

"Perfect for what exactly?" Jackie asks in a cautious tone, now taking a step back away from the teen.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." The teen grins as his eyes gleam.

Everyone is continuing to think on the riddle for when Jackie's scream now echoes through the halls.

"Jackie!" Slider yells. "That didn't sound good at all. Come on Slider, think! What does that riddle mean? Oh let's face it, I'm from Radopolis. I skateboard, not solve riddles, but I have to solve this one if I want to save Jackie."

"That was Jackie and she's in big trouble!" Inez says as she continues wracking her brain. "I better amp up the brain power and fast!"

* * *

Sleepy groans can be heard as a blurry vision begins trying to focus. The groans continue as the blurry vision continues trying to focus. The blurry vision now comes into clear focus and begins looking around with the surroundings becoming clear as well.

"Where am I?"Jackie asks as she sits up and begins looking around. "What is this place?"

Continuing to look around, Jackie notices that she is in a bedroom that is dressed in all black. From the curtains on the windows to the carpet on the floor. Now looking down, she notices that she is sitting on a king sized bed that is dressed in black sheets.

"How did I get here?" Jackie asks in confusion.

"You can thank me for that of course." A voice answers her.

Hearing the voice, Jackie turns around and spots the owner. The same teen that appeared in her section is the same one that is sitting across the room from her in a black arm chair. Seeing him, Jackie is hit with a wave of fear.

"Wait, aren't you…." Jackie begins in a shaky tone.

"That's right." The teen speaks. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Syth and I am the phantom of this Netherworld cybersite. I am also the son of one of the most powerful cyborgs in all of cyberspace that your friends destroyed over a year ago. He went by the name of Terra-byte. Rings a bell?"

"You're the son of Terra-byte?" Jackie asks, shocked at what she just heard. "I didn't know Terra-byte had a son."

"No one did and my father wanted it to stay that way until it was my turn to rule cyberspace when he couldn't any longer." Syth replies. "But thanks to your friends, he is no longer here. So I will take my father's place and live out his dream of becoming the ruler of cyberspace and as the future ruler, it is a pleasure to be in your presence."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you!" Jackie spits.

"You have a lot of spunk." Syth says with a grin. "That's exactly what a future ruler looks for in who will be ruling by his side."

"Dream on!" Jackie snaps.

"Oh that hurt." Syth playfully pouts.

"If I'm here, then where are my friends?" Jackie demands.

"Oh and I was hoping to get to know you better before meeting your friends." Syth says in a playful tone. "If you must know, then see for yourself."

Syth's eyes now gleam as the projection of her friends appears. Looking at the projection, Jackie notices what each of her friends are doing. Matt is playing with his yo-yo as he leans against the wall, Inez is standing on her head, and Slider is bumping his forehead against the wall over and over.

"Slider…" Jackie says, continuing to eye the projection.

"So it is him." Syth says, also eyeing the projection. "I knew he looked familiar. Well, it looks as if I trapped a rat."

"My boyfriend is not a rat!" Jackie snaps. "He's everything but that!"

"My dear, you have no idea what him and his father put my family through in the past." Syth replies, now narrowing his eyes at the projection. "If only you had the slightest clue about what went on."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asks, still angry at Syth's comment about Slider. "He doesn't even know who you are! I wish I never knew who you were!"

"Let me put it this way." Syth begins. "Because of his father breaking up my family in the past, he is going to severely pay for that and while someone important was taken away from me, I'm going to take you away from him. I say it's a fair trade, don't you?"

"Just like your father, you have some major screws loose!" Jackie scowls.

"That maybe so, but I'll always have the upper hand." Syth says as he turns to Jackie. "Now, while they're busy trying to solve my riddle, let's focus on more important things such as you."

"What about me?" Jackie asks.

"As I said before, you are perfect for what I've been looking for and have decided it is you who will rule by my side when I become the ruler of cyberspace." Syth continues.

"I don't know what fantasy world you live in, but I will never join you!" Jackie sneers.

"I was expecting that response out of you and as I predicted, I got just that." Syth replies, now cracking an evil grin. "I have two options for you dear Jackie and here's your first. If you agree to be by my side when I corrupt all of cyberspace, turning it into my ideal ruling ground, I will make your friends and your boyfriend Slider an exception, but that also means that you have to give your heart to me."

"And what if I refuse?" Jackie inquires.

"Then your friends, along with Slider, will be apart of my plans for corrupting Cyberspace, no questions asked." Syth simply answers. "Have you ever dreamed of being able to tell your friends what to do and having them at your every becking call? I know I always have."

"That is the SICKEST plan that I have ever heard of and absolutely REFUSE to be apart of it!" Jackie snaps as she gets to her feet. "Oh and to be able to tell your friends what to do, you'll have to have some first and from the looks of it, you're lacking that!"

"Then the fate of your friends and Slider is sealed." Syth calmly replies as he stands. "However, because I am a nice guy, I will give you a chance to change your answer. I certainly do hope that you make the right decision. I will be waiting."

Making his way to the exit of the room, Syth now exits the room. Jackie sits back down on the bed as she is suddenly overcome with worry.

"What am I going to do?" Jackie asks herself. "I can't just agree to go along with his plans because he so badly wants to get back at Slider, but if I don't, then my friends and Slider will be in major trouble. I have to think of something and fast."

The Castle Halls

Everyone is still thinking on the riddle. In Inez's section, she is continuing to stand on her head while thinking.

"Lies in the middle, my freedom." Inez repeats to herself. "In the middle, something in the middle of this section is the key to my freedom."

Getting to her feet, Inez walks up to the wall and stretches her arms out. With her arms stretched, she begins analyzing the wall, looking for any signs of what may not belong.

Continuing to scan the wall, Inez now spots a brick that doesn't appear to fit in with the rest. Grinning, Inez touches that brick with it sliding into the wall. The wall that was separating her and Matt now retracts back into the ceiling. Turning to her left, she spots Matt playing with his yo-yo.

"Matt!" Inez happily cries.

Turning to his left, Matt notices Inez. A wide smile crosses his face as he runs into the next section and embraces Inez in a hug.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Matt says, continuing to embrace Inez.

"Same here." Inez replies. "Unfortunately we can't say the same about Jackie. She's in trouble."

"I heard." Matt replies, his smile now turning to a frown. "No doubt whoever thought he could hold us here is behind why she is. Where's Slider?"

"Still trapped, but he can get out the same why I discovered how to get out." Inez answers.

Taking out her SWKAK, Inez radios Slider. Hearing his SWKAK beep, Slider reaches into his shorts pocket and pulls it out. Taking a look on the screen, Slider notices that he has one new transmission. Hitting enter, Inez now appears on the screen.

"Please tell me that you found a way out so we can save Jackie." Slider says.

"That's exactly why I contacted you." Inez replies. "There is a brick in the wall in front of you that stands out from the rest. If you hold out your left arm and count in rows of two bricks going to your right, in the sixth section, there is a brick that doesn't appear to be like the rest. Push that brick into the wall."

"Alright, I'll try it." Slider replies with a nod.

Ending the transmission and putting his SWKAK pad away, Slider does just as Inez instructed. Holding his left arm out and counting two bricks each, Slider now spots the odd brick. Pushing the brick into the wall, the wall that separated him and Jackie now retracts into the ceiling. Looking to his right, Slider notices that the section is empty. Walking into the section, Slider now spots a note on the ground. Picking it up, he begins reading it over.

The note reads: _Here in the castle's walls contains the one who I have chosen as my queen of cyberspace. As the future ruler I have dawned myself, she will be well taken care of. _

Reading over the note again, Matt and Inez now joins Slider in his hall. Feeling his temper rising, Slider closes his hands around the note, crumbling it.

"He's not going to lay a hand on my Jackie!" Slider growls. "Hang on Jackie, I'm coming!"

Just as Slider begins down the hall, Matt grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Slider, you can't go looking for Jackie in here." Matt says to the teen borg. "It's too dangerous."

"We have to go look for her!" Slider replies turning to Matt. "I am not leaving here without Jackie! She is my heart and I refuse to let anything happen to her!"

"I say we head back to control central to think of a plan." Inez suggests. "If we go looking for Jackie in here without knowing exactly where she is, we could end up in an ever bigger mess then before. Who knows how many traps are laying around here."

"I'm willing to take that risk for Jackie." Slider replies with determination.

"Will you use your head Slider." Matt says, getting frustrated. "Inez makes a lot of sense. We will come back for Jackie when we are better prepared and know what we are up against. Heading back to Control Central and coming up with a plan is the best option we have right now."

Knowing that Matt and Inez are making a lot of sense, Slider drops his argument and nods in agreement with Matt's statement.

"When we do come up with a plan, I will see to it personally that whoever snatched my Jackie will pay dearly for that!" Slider says in agreement.

"Don't worry Slider, you will get your chance." Matt replies. "We haven't lost a fight yet and I have a feeling that this will be another victory for us."

"You got that right." Slider agrees.

"Alright, let's move out." Matt instructs.

With that, the remaining teammates now exit the castle and boards the boards the coupe. Matt sets the course for Control Central as everyone is on their way back to HQ.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 4 and I hope you all liked it. I know it took some time to post. I had to revise the plot of the story plus I was real busy, but it is done and here it is, I hope you all liked it. As usual, please no flames and chapter 5 will be out the next moment I get. If something is confusing, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	5. A Past Revealed

Chapter 5: A Past Revealed

'The team was able to escape from their trap thanks to Inez, but Jackie was kidnapped by the son of Terra-byte. What's going to happen next?'

Control Central

Having left the Netherworld Cybersite, the remaining team mates now arrive back at Control Central, docking the coupe in its bay. Jumping out, everyone makes their way to the main room. Digit notices the kids return and smiles.

"Welcome back team." Digit greets. "How was the Netherworld cybersite?" Still as creepy as ever?"

"Not only that, but the creep that lives in that castle snatched Jackie." Slider answers with frustration. "That distress call that we received was all a fluke and was just a trick to get us all there."

Digit now swallows the lump in his throat, having taken in what Slider said.

"Not only that, but he left his calling card, which is suppose to explain where Jackie is, but it doesn't make any sense." Slider continues.

"Let me take a look at it." Digit offers. "Maybe I can make sense of it."

Slider hands Digit the note with Digit beginning to looking it over. Continuing to look it over and now getting to the end of it, Digit displays a look of confusion.

"This doesn't make any sense." Digit states.

"Exactly!" Slider replies, his frustration increasing. "All that was left was that note, which means Jackie could be anywhere in that castle with that cyber slime. We have to go back and get her before the unthinkable happens to her."

"Not without as plan Slider." Matt says to him. "If we go charging in there without a plan, who knows what will happen to us. We all care about Jackie just as much as you and if she knew how disorganized we were and that we didn't have a plan, she wouldn't be too happy."

"Technically we are disorganized." Inez adds in.

"And that is why we are here, to think of a plan and get organized." Matt replies.

Motherboard, who was in another area of control central, now appears on the main screen and notices that the kids are in the main room.

"Hello and welcome back Cybermates." Motherboard greets to the kids, now getting their attention. "Was the distress call answered?"

"That distress call was a set up!" Slider replies, still very much ticked. "It was a trap and now Jackie is trapped in that castle somewhere with the slime who tried to trap us there! He left behind was a note that is suppose to explain where Jackie is, but it doesn't make any sense!"

"The note is in the form of some kind of code." Digit informs Motherboard. "Maybe you can make sense of it Motherboard."

"I'll try Digit." Motherboard says.

"_Here in the castle's walls contains the one who I have chosen as my queen of cyberspace. As the future ruler I have dawned myself, she will be well taken care of."_ Digit reads.

Motherboard gives a look of confusion, unable to understand the note herself.

"I am unable to make sense of that note myself." Motherboard replies. "From the sounds of the note, he is jumping from one subject to the next, but is not giving enough information as to where Jackie could be."

"Exactly!" Slider snaps. "That creep is playing mind games at our expense and no doubt is planning something horrendous for Jackie, which I have to stop before it happens!"

"I am receiving an incoming transmission from the Netherworld cybersite." Motherboard informs the team.

"Put it through." Matt requests. "We might get the answers we are looking for."

Motherboard does just that and allows the transmission through with Jackie now appearing on the main screen.

"Jackie!" Matt, Slider, Inez and Digit say in unison with happiness.

"Jackie, I was so worried about you." Slider says with joy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright Slider." Jackie answers with a small smile forming.

"Jackie, where are you in the castle so we will know where to find you?" Inez asks.

Before Jackie is able to answer Inez's question, the screen suddenly switches to a turquoise skinned teen with white hair that is parted down the middle, and who has green eyes. In the background, the teen can be seen sitting in a black King/Prince throne chair.

"Hello Cybersquad." The teen greets with a sly grin.

"Who are you?" Matt asks.

"Don't you recognize me?" The teen answers. "You were able to escape from my trap."

"So you're responsible for trapping us there!" Inez snaps.

"You're a smart one." The teen replies in a taunting tone.

"I do believe my friend here asked you a question." Slider says in a demanding tone. "Now give us a straight answer. Who the heck are you?"

"If you must know, the name is Syth." The teen reveals himself. "I am the phantom of the Netherworld cybersite. All of you were visitors to my humble aboat and I do believe one of you is still here. I believe her name is Jackie."

A fierce growl can be heard coming from Slider.

"I just love the way her name rolls off my tongue." Syth says, enjoying Slider's rising temper. "Jackie."

"How about I rip your tongue out of your mouth if you lay a hand on her!" Slider threatens.

"So you're the famous Slider, also known as the son of Coop." Syth says eyeing the teen cyborg. "We meet again."

"Meet again?!" Slider asks in confusion. "We never met in the first place and hate that we met today!"

"Trust me, we have met before." Syth replies. "Not long after Hacker's defeat, your father had my father exiled into hiding, which separated us. I remember it just like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_On the Northern Frontier, a cloaked figure can be seen running through the empty planes with an angry mob, lead by Coop, hot on his trail. Continuing to run, the cloaked figure now reaches a cave and immediately spots his six year old son who is wrapped in numerous blankets and is asleep. He walks over to the sleeping boy and wakes him up. The boy opens his young eyes and spots his father looking down at him. _

"_Son, I have to get you out of here." The figure says to the young boy in a panic._

"_Why, what's wrong daddy?" The small child asks. _

"_It's not safe for you here." He answers. "I am going to send you somewhere where it is safe."_

"_Daddy, I don't understand." The young boy says with fear entering his tone. "What's going on?"_

"_I don't have time to explain it now son." He says to his son. "All I'm concerned about is getting you some place safe."_

"_But I don't want to leave you daddy." The young boy replies with tears forming in his eyes. _

"_You have to son." The figure says. "It's the only way to ensure your safety. It is way too dangerous for you to stick with me."_

_The mob now reaches the cave with Coop entering first._

"_It's over Terra-byte!" Coop yells. "With hacker gone, there is no way I am allowing your uprising against Motherboard!"_

_Young Slider now walks into the cave and up to the right side of his father. Gripping his father's shirt, young Slider now makes eye contact with the son of Terra-byte. Brown eyes meeting with green, a mix of anger and hatred forming. _

"_Surrender now Terra-byte or face the same fate as Hacker!" Coop challenges. _

_Terra-byte quickly envelopes his son in a protective force field. _

"_Don't worry son." Terra-byte says with tears forming in his eyes. "We will be reunited in the future, but until then, I am sending you some place safe where no harm will come to you."_

_Waving his hand over the force field, it now disappears with the young boy's screams to his father disappearing with it. _

_End Of Flashback_

"That was the last time I saw him." Syth says. "He saw to it I got away safe while he fought for his right to live in cyberspace. After he sent me away, I landed here, in the Netherworld Cybersite where I grew up alone. Every day I hoped my father and I would be reunited and that he'd come back for me, that is until a year ago, I learned that he was destroyed by all of you, while of course, you Slider, were the ring leader! All my father wanted to do was make Cyberspace a better place. I'm pretty sure you know him, the greatest cyborg of all time. He went by the name of Terra-byte."

"Great, just what we needed." Digit blurts out. "You get rid of one and then find out later that he has family ties. Do you have a sister out there that we don't know about yet?"

Syth now gives the cybird a look of confusion.

"Not helping Didge." Matt comments.

"So we got to meet the spawn of the biggest low life in cyberspace." Slider says. "No matter, like 'daddy' before you, you won't get any further then he did."

"That's what you think and don't worry about your precious Jackie." Syth replies with an evil grin forming. "She will be well taken care of and I have even given her a few choices. Choice one, I want her to be by my side when I corrupt all of Cyberspace, turning everyone into my servants. If she agrees, then all of you will be an exception to the rule. Choice two, if she refuses, then I can't wait to be waited on hand and foot by all of you."

"You're scum!" Slider shouts.

"That maybe so, but I will always have the upper hand and will finally live out my father's dream." Syth says. "You heartlessly took my father away from me so now I'm taking something even more valuable away from you. Now say good-bye to your precious Jackie because you will never see her again."

The screen now switches from Syth and back to Jackie.

"Don't worry Jackie, we will rescue you from that low life and see to it that the spawn of Terra-byte is sent back to the dark reaches of Cyberspace where he belongs." Slider says softly to her.

Jackie nods as tears begins forming in her eyes. A few now rolls down her cheeks.

"I love you Jackie and you will be back with me again." Slider sincerely says to Jackie. "I promise."

"I love you too." Jackie replies.

The screen switches from Jackie and to Syth with a wide grin on his face. The team glares at his reappearance.

"By the way, Jackie has a short amount of time to make the right decision, so for your sake, you better hope she chooses wisely." Syth says, his grin unmoving. "Oh and if you're interested in knowing where I'll be making my next appearance, here's a little hint: Being the big Kahuna is where you're on top. Once I nab the crown, I won't be stopped. Once I begin my reign there, my next destination will be Radopolis, or will it?"

"Stay away from Radopolis!" Slider shouts.

Syth begins laughing hysterically, now ending the transmission with Motherboard reappears on the screen.

"Great, just great!" Slider says in frustration. "There's another Terra-byte running around in cyberspace!"

"No matter." Matt says to Slider. "We will get Jackie back under any circumstance and then stop him from going after Radopolis."

"If we want to be three steps ahead of him, we better make tracks to Tikiville." Inez informs them. "That's where he is headed next."

"We have to warn Creech before it's too late." Matt says. "And no doubt he is headed there with Jackie."

"If that's his game, I say we head him off at the pass." Slider says with determination. "He's not going to make any plans with my girlfriend!"

"If you need any reinforcements, you know where to find me." Digit offers.

"You got it didge." Matt replies.

"Be very careful team." Motherboard says to them. "I fear for Jackie's safety just as much as you, but please do not place yourselves in danger in the process."

"We will be careful Mother B." Matt says.

The gang now heads to the coupe's bay and immediately boards the cyber vehicle. Matt sets the course for Tikiville as the gang are now on their way to their destination.

Tikiville

On the colorful and harmonious cybersite Tikiville, the citizens are going about their usual activities as they do every day. Some are gardening, others are farming, and the remainder of the citizens are going about their daily activities. Above all of the activities that are taking place in Tikiville, the work of the citizens are going smoothly as everyone is getting along.

The number one thing that is making the site run smoothly would be the site's ruler, Creech, who is currently checking on the egg of Benedicta. Taking a look into the nest, Creech notices that the egg is resting peacefully. Smiling, Creech is satisfied and begins heading back into the palace when she suddenly hears the sound of a cyber coupe parking. Turning around, Creech spots the cyber coupe and the squad climbing out.

"Hey guys." Creech greets to the gang with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you all today."

"Creech, all of Tikiville is in huge trouble!" Matt warns as they approach her.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Creech asks, her smile immediately falling.

"A cyborg by the name of Syth, who happens to be the son of Terra-byte, captured Jackie and is heading here as we speak." Inez answers, nearly in a panic. "He is planning to corrupt your site and turn everyone into his servants, even you."

"He will do no such thing!" Creech replies, completely outraged. "I serve no one and my people here only listen to one person and you're talking to her!" They will not allow themselves to become servants to a lowly cyber scum such as him!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." An eerie voice now speaks.

Hearing the voice, everyone turns around and spots Syth.

"Hello Cybersquad." Syth greets. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You must be the Syth I was told about." Creech says firmly. "There is no way that I am allowing you to take over my cybersite and most definitely no way that I, along with my people, are becoming your servants!"

"I don't think that's your decision now is it?" Syth replies in a condescending tone.

"Where's Jackie?" Matt demands.

"Oh you mean my future queen of cyberspace? That's for me to know and for all of you to not question your new ruler." Syth replies as he now turns to Slider, watching as the boy's temper reaches its peak.

Slider balls his hands into fists as his temper rises to its high peak possible. Feeling that his temper is at its highest, Slider now lunges toward Syth. Getting within range of him, a force field envelopes Syth, which immediately deflects Slider, knocking him to the ground.

"Now I believe you, missy, have something that belongs to me." Syth says as he now turns to Creech.

Syth's eyes now gleam as Creech's crown disappears from her head and appears on Syth's. Seeing her crown on his head, Creech growls.

"Give my crown back!" Creech demands. "Only the rightful ruler of this site is allowed to wear that crown!"

"And that would be me." Syth replies, a twisted smile forming. "Oh and while I'm at it."

Turning to the palace, Syth raises his hands with his palms facing the palace. A bluish-green force field now forms around the palace. Syth now turns back to the group.

"Incase you're wondering, I put a spell on the palace, which means only me and Jackie can get in." Syth informs them. "I'm sure she'll be pleased."

"You leave Jackie out of this!" Slider demands as he gets to his feet.

"Before I go, I want you all to meet a few of my new friends." Syth says as his gleam.

The citizens of Tikiville now approaches the group with the look of hatred in their eyes.

"Have fun getting acquainted." Syth says with a light chuckle as he walks into the crowd.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Inez asks to Matt in a whisper.

"Citizens of Tikiville, it's me Creech, your rightful ruler." Creech says to the crowd. "Whatever you were told by Syth, it wasn't the truth."

The citizens don't reply, but continues approaching the group with hate filled looks.

"What about this scene seems so familiar? Slider questions.

"Unless we want to become the Tiki dinner special for tonight, we better beat it! Inez panics.

Everyone begins backing up slowly, making sure not to entice the group in any way. Continuing to move back, everyone now makes a break for the coupe, climbs in and immediately takes off.

"We made it out alive." Slider sighs in relief.

"My site, my people, and my crown." Creech says, immediately becoming depressed. "I should have fought harder for what rightfully belongs to me, but he got the better of me."

"He got the better of all of us Creech and that includes my girlfriend Jackie." Slider speaks calmly.

"But a strong leader stays and fights for what is rightfully theirs and I didn't do that." Creech replies. "Instead I let Syth win. He took my crown, corrupted my people, and put a spell on my palace. How am I possibly going to fight for what's mine now?"

"By fighting spells with wizardry." Matt adds in. "There is one person in all of cyberspace that I know of that can cast spells just as powerful as Syth can and I know exactly where we can find her."

With that one person in mind, Matt now sets the course for that site to search for who he knows can help them.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5 and I hope you all liked it. I do apologize that this story hasn't been updated in like forever. I had a case of writer's block with this story, but it's all over now and my ideas are flowing better than ever so expect more frequent updates. Anywho, if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll fix it in the editing. Also, yours truly has a birthday coming up on Saturday. I'll be another year older, that's all I'm going to say :) If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	6. Off To See The Wizard

Chapter 6: Off To See The Wizard

'The phantom that captured Jackie and took over Tikiville turns out to be the son of Terra-byte. Digit asked a very interesting question: Does Syth have a sister that they have yet to meet?'

Frogsnorts

On the cybersite Frogsnorts, a cybersite filled with magic and wizardry, resides the young and very bright wizard of Frogsnorts Academy, Shari Spotter. From the last time the gang saw her, she has grown up quite a bit. Her hair that is always in a ponytail has grown longer and is now midways down her back. Her bangs have grown out as well and are swept to the right side of her face. Her perfectly round red glasses are now black perfectly round glasses and Shari has grown one foot and three inches tall.

At this very moment, Shari is hard at work on her wizard studies.

"Say these words and lastly, wave your wand to the right." Shari reads the instructions from her spell book.

Having read the instructions, Shari does exactly as the spell says with waving her wand being the last of the instructions. A pile of ten snelfus now appears in front of her.

"The spell worked!" Shari cheers. "But I don't think snelfus is what was suppose to manifest."

Taking a look at the spell again, Shari notices that the title of the spell says: Conjure What Your Heart Desires Spell.

"Wait a minute, this spell was second on my list to do." Shari says, noticing the mix up. "I was certain that I was doing a level 3 wizard spell and my heart's desire are snelfus?"

Taking a look at the pile of snelfus in front of her, Shari now picks up the pile and begins counting how much she has conjured.

Outside of the academy, the cybersquad now arrives on the site with Matt parking the coupe.

"Here we are Creech." Matt says as everyone now climbs out of the coupe. "We've come to the right one who will help us defeat Syth."

"Where are we exactly and who can help us?" Creech asks in confusion.

"We're at Frogsnorts and a wizard named Shari Spotter is who we're here to see." Slider answers.

"Um alright." Creech replies, unsure of who Slider is talking about.

* * *

Inside the academy, Shari is continuing to count the snelfus.

"One hundred and ninety nine, two hundred." Shari counts out. "I have two hundred snelfus. I better make sure that it is exactly two hundred. I still can't believe that my deepest desire are snelfus. I have plenty of them."

Shari begins counting the snelfus again when a knock suddenly occurs at the door, throwing off her counting. Hearing the knock, Shari places the money down and makes her way over to the door. Reaching it, she opens the door to see Slider, Matt, Inez, and Creech.

"Oh hello everyone." Shari greets to them with a smile. "It's been such a long while since I've seen all of you. Please come in."

Stepping aside, the team enters the academy with Shari shutting the door behind them.

"So, what can I do for all of you?" Shari questions as she looks among the group and notices a missing member. "And where's Jackie?"

"That's what we came here to see you about." Slider replies. "We need your help in saving Jackie from a cyber slime named Syth, who turns out to be the son of Terra-byte. Not only that, he took over Tikiville."

"He also put a spell on my palace, turned my people against me, and took my crown." Creech finishes explaining.

"That is very terrible indeed." Shari says in agreement. "Well, you've all come to the right place. Not only have I become a stronger wizard, but I've also earned my level three wizard wand which means that I am three times as powerful."

"So you'll help us?" Creech asks.

"Of course I will." Shari replies with a nod. "You said his name is Syth right?"

"That's right." Matt answers.

"I know exactly who you are talking about." Shari begins. "He use to be a student here at Frogsnorts academy years ago, but was kicked out due to illegal spell casting."

"What type of illegal spell casting?" Inez asks.

"Spells that were banned from the academy due to the harm they brought to everyone." Shari answers. "Syth thought that he was superior to all of the students and faculty and that he didn't have to listen to anyone. So one day during a spell casting lesson, Syth conjured a deadly demon using one of the illegal spells and was immediately banned from the academy. It took eight of the academy's most powerful wizards to bring down that demon and once the demon was contained, Syth was banned from stepping foot on the cybersite, never again allowed on it."

"So first we defeat Terra-byte, who was a cyber outlaw and now we have to deal with his son who is as big of an outlaw as his father." Matt comments. "Somewhere along the way, this story has got to have an ending."

"It won't have an ending unless we give it one." Slider says to Matt.

"So what else do you know about him Shari?" Inez asks.

"That is pretty much all of the knowledge that I have about him." Shari replies. "After he was banned from the site, he was never seen nor heard from again, but before he left, he announced that he would get revenge on everyone here."

"Well he kept his promise in a sense." Slider says. "That would explain him kidnapping Jackie."

"So do you have a spell that can break the one that Syth put on my palace?" Creech asks.

"Of course and many more to see to it he gets a taste of his own medicine." Shari answers with certainty. "What type of spell did he use exactly?"

"He put a force field around the palace." Inez answers.

"That would be a level two shield spell that he used." Shari replies. "I know exactly how to get around that and know the exact spell that we need. All of my spell books are in my room, follow me."

Everyone begins following Shari to her room to get the spell that they need to break Syth's.

Tikiville

On the cybersite Tikiville, the once colorful, harmonious, and full of life cybersite, has been turned dreary and gray. The egg of Benedicta is cracked and the citizens of the site aren't acting as they normally would. There are twelve tiki citizens that are walking in a row to the palace while carrying cement cinder blocks while another twelve are working on a statue in front of the palace, which is forming to look like Syth. The rest of the population appear to be in a trance while hard at work on the site in their not so normal behavior.

For those who aren't working outside of the palace is working on the inside. A tiki citizen carrying a tray of fruit now enters the throne room where Jackie and Syth are located.

Syth is sitting in the King/Prince chair while Jackie is sitting in the Queen/Princess chair, but is no longer wearing her vacation outfit. Instead she is wearing a strapless black flowing gown with matching black amethyst earrings, necklace and a bracelet on her right wrist. On her feet are clear glass high heeled slippers and her hair is still in a ponytail that is being held up by a black pony tail holder.

Jackie has a look of despair while Syth has a look of satisfaction that is twisted up into an evil smile. The tiki citizen that is carrying the tray of fruit now approaches Syth and holds the tray out to him.

"Fruit for you my king?" The citizen offers as he bows to Syth.

"Why yes, thank you." Syth replies, now taking an apple from the tray.

Syth now turns to Jackie and notices her expression.

"Would you like some fruit my dear Jackie?" Syth asks.

Hearing his question, Jackie turns to him, but immediately turns away with her nose in the air.

"You are dismissed." Syth says to the citizen, snapping his fingers and shooing him away. "You know Jackie, eventually you're going to have to eat something. What type of king would I be if I let my queen starve?"

Jackie now turns to Syth with a hateful expression on her face.

"For the very LAST time, I am NOT your queen!" Jackie snaps. "If it's anyone who is going to be my king, it's going to be my boyfriend Slider!"

"I don't believe that's your choice to make now is it?" Syth replies calmly. "And speaking of choices, have you made yours yet? Remember, if you choose the wrong answer, the fate of your friends are sealed and that includes Slider. However, it doesn't matter anymore considering that your heart no longer belongs to him because it will soon belong to me."

"You're the most disgusting piece of cyber slime that I have EVER met!" Jackie spits.

"I've been called worse." Syth says in a condescending tone. "Just remember, the clock is ticking for your answer. So what'll it be?"

Jackie now turns away from Syth, with her back facing him as she begins thinking to herself.

::How am I going to get out of this?::: Jackie asks herself mentally. :::There is no way that I'm going to let Syth replace Slider and there is absolutely no way that I am giving my heart to him. However, if I don't do something, it will be the end of my friends, Slider and all of cyberspace. I have to think of something and fast!:::

Frogsnorts

Everyone is gathered in Shari's room as she searches her book shelf for the spell book that contains the spell that will break Syth's. Shari, so far, has searched through ten spell books for the spell and is currently looking through another one. Continuing to look through the book, Shari now comes across the spell that she has been looking for.

"Alright, I've found the spell that we need." Shari announces.

"Great." Matt says. "Now that we have the spell, all we need now is a plan."

"Let's head back to Control Central and consult with Motherboard." Slider suggests. "She'll be more than happy to help us come up with a plan."

"I agree." Creech agrees.

"Alright then, our next destination, Control Central." Inez says.

And with that, everyone heads for the coupe, soon to be on their way to HQ.

Will Shari's spell be strong enough to combat Syth's spell? Keep reading to find out what happens!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 6 and hopes you all like it. I apologize if this chapter sucks just a bit. This is all I could think of, but hopes you like it all the same. If something is confusing, please let me know, but if not and everything's cool, please review.

Review Please!


	7. The Missing Piece Of The Puzzle

Chapter 7: The Missing Piece Of The Puzzle

'Having seeked out Shari, she has agreed to help the gang bring Syth down. Will her spell be successful in defeating the son of Terra-byte?'

Control Central

Having seeked out Shari and having left Frogsnorts, everyone is gathered back at control central as they are trying to come up with a plan as to how they are going to save Jackie from Syth using Shari's spell.

Shari is looking over the spell in the book, Slider and Matt are both pacing, and Creech is sitting, watching on as the guys pace. Matt now halts his pacing as he turns to Creech and Shari.

"Ok what do we know?" Matt asks, now getting both girls' attention. "We have Shari's spell to break Syth's, but we have yet to come up with an actual plan as to how we're going to use the spell to get into the palace around Syth's spell."

Slider now stops pacing and turns to Shari and Creech as well.

"Creech, how many secret passages are there to get into the palace?" Slider plainly asks.

"From what is understood, there are four of them." Creech answers. "The only one that I know of that will get you into the palace the quickest is the secret passage in the bushes on the left side of the palace. The other three passages are a bit more complicated to find."

"That information will be very useful." Slider says flatly as he goes back to pacing.

Shari is continuing to look over the spell and notices that there is an ingredient that is needed, but she doesn't have it.

"Uh guys, we have a small problem with the spell." Shari speaks up, getting everyone's attention.

"How small of a problem?" Slider questions.

"While I have the spell that we need to break Syth's spell, there is an ingredient that the spell needs that I don't have." Shari answers.

"What is the missing ingredient?" Matt asks.

"Gargoyles nail clipping." Shari replies.

"Toe or nail?" Inez asks.

"Toe." Shari simply answers.

Matt, Inez and Slider all groan.

"And just where are we suppose to find that ingredient?" Slider asks, quickly becoming frustrated.

"Castleblanca of course." Creech suggests. "That site has everything creepy."

"Good thinking Creech." Matt says.

"Great! Just Great!" Slider begins panicking. "Not only has my girlfriend been snatched by a cyber slime who has it in for me, but now we have to go track down an ingredient that could take us forever to get our hands on! Anything could be happening to Jackie while we are standing around here just thinking!"

"Slider, calm down before you over load your circuits." Matt says to the teen cyborg. "Don't think that way. You have to think positive and know that Jackie is alright, despite whose she's with currently."

"That's easy for you to say!" Slider says, still frantic. "Your girlfriend is right here and no one has it in for you! I nearly lost Jackie once and I refuse to lose her again, especially not to the spawn of the biggest low life in cyberspace!"

"Slider, you have to calm down." Digit firmly says, adding into the conversation. "Panicking and being frantic won't help us save Jackie any quicker and it won't do you any good either. We're all doing our best to come up with a plan to save Jax. So far, we have Shari's spell and the secret passage that Creech told us about as to how we are going to get into the palace the quickest. Once we have the missing ingredient, then we'll be home free. We are going to get Jackie back Slider. We did it before and we'll do it again, especially since we know who we're dealing with. Like Terra-byte, we will have Syth running for the hills in no time. Now just calm down and take a breather."

Knowing that Digit is right, Slider nods in agreement as he begins trying to calm his nerves.

"Alright, our next destination is Castleblanca." Matt says. "Before we go, what size toenail clippers will we need?"

With Matt's question, Creech and Shari now turn each other and exchange glances.

Tikiville

Syth is continuing to watch cyberspace on his many projections while Jackie is continuing to sulk. Becoming bored with the current activities of Cyberspace, Syth now turns his attention to Jackie and notices her expression.

"Why is my queen of cyberspace so sad?" Syth asks as he takes Jackie's right hand into his own and begins to lightly massage it.

"I hate what you're doing!" Jackie replies in a sneer as she snatches her hand out of his. "Why are you doing this anyway? For revenge on someone who didn't even know what was going on some years back? And for the last time, I am NOT your queen!"

"It goes beyond revenge my dear and it's only a matter of time before you are my queen of cyberspace." Syth calmly replies. "Once your heart is mine and Slider is out of the picture for good."

"My heart will never be yours!" Jackie snaps.

"Whatever I want, I get and you will come to learn that very soon dear Jackie." Syth says with a twisted grin. "What Syth wants, Syth gets every time."

Being disgusted with Syth, Jackie turns her back to him.

"You may feel that way now, but I bet if I used my new power and corrupted another cybersite, you'd be very impressed with me." Syth says in a condescending tone. "I know I would be."

Jackie doesn't reply, but keeps her back to him.

"And with my new found power, I know exactly what site I'll be going after next." Syth continues. "Radopolis."

Hearing that, Jackie quickly turns to him.

"Stay away from Radopolis!" Jackie demands. "Don't harm any one of those citizens!"

"Are you impressed with me and my new power?" Syth asks as he takes Jackie's right hand back into his own.

"You wish!" Jackie replies, snatching her hand out of his once again. "I wouldn't be impressed with you if you were the last piece of scrap metal in cyberspace!"

"That's how you feel now, but once I am the new ruler of cyberspace, you will be ruling by my side with great pride." Syth says as his eyes gleam, which brings up a projection of Radopolis. "I'll finally be rid of Slider for good and take your heart for myself."

"You are disgusting!" Jackie states.

"Actually I'm hungry." Syth says. "Being ruler can work up quite an appetite."

Clapping his hands, a tiki citizen now arrives quickly at the throne at Syth's behest.

"You rang my king?" the citizen asks as he bows.

"Yes, bring me a platter of your finest entrée' and two glasses of your freshest beverage." Syth orders. "Now step on it and make it snappy! I don't want a minute of MY time wasted!"

"Right away my king." The citizen says as he quickly scrambles out of sight.

"I love being in charge." Syth says with an evil grin.

"You could have been nicer to him!" Jackie snaps.

"If you haven't already noticed, I am their king and they have to please me by any means." Syth replies. "If I am not pleased, they aren't doing their jobs, but I will see to it they please me and my queen to our fullest. When I am the official ruler, get used to being waited on hand and foot like this all the time."

Jackie leans back in her chair and sighs in defeat.

:::Come on guys, where are you?::::: Jackie mentally asks herself. :::I'm drowning here.:::

Cyberspace

In cyberspace, on an unknown cybersite that closely resembles the cybersite Discardia, sits an old garage. The door of the garage is open and a man wearing a grey hat, a yellow sweater, and forest green cargo pants is sitting at his desk working on a circuit board. The man is known as Coop, father of Slider.

On the desk, sitting across from him is a picture of Slider as a young child. Finishing the necessary soldering of the board, Coop now places the soldering iron down and breathes a sigh. Looking ahead of him, he eyes the picture of Slider. Reaching over, Coop picks the picture up and smiles.

"I wonder everyday about you son." Coop says. "How old you've gotten, how much smarter you've become, and how soon we will be reunited. I miss you son and will always regret the day I was forced to leave you behind. That is and always will be my biggest regret."

While Coop is continuing to gaze at the picture of Slider, an old computer monitor behind him suddenly turns on with an image of Motherboard appearing on the screen.

"Coop, Coop, are you there?" Motherboard speaks, nearly giving the old man a heart attack and nearly making him drop the picture of Slider.

Hearing her voice, Coop, quickly turns around and spots Motherboard on the old computer monitor's screen.

"Motherboard, you scared me half to death." Coop says as he begins trying to catch his breath.

"My apologies Coop." Motherboard apologizes.

"It's ok." Coop nods. "What can I do for you Motherboard?"

"I am contacting you today to request any information that you may have about the Cyborg Terra-byte." Motherboard informs him.

"Terra-byte, Terra-byte." Coop begins thinking. "That name sounds very familiar. Why do you ask?"

"I am asking for reasons that it was discovered recently Terra-byte has an offspring that abducted Jackie of the cybersquad." Motherboard replies. "He has also mentioned knowing you and Slider in the past with his father."

"Terra-byte's filthy offspring didn't harm my son did he?!" Coop asks as he jumps out of his chair.

"Not at all Coop, but I am going to need some information from you about your knowledge of your past with Terra-byte." Motherboard answers.

Castleblanca

The gang now arrives at Castleblanca, parking the cyber coupe in an empty street on the site. Everyone climbs out and begins looking around.

"Haven't been here in a long while." Matt comments. "The place hasn't changed a bit."

"So where are we going to find a gargoyle so we can complete the spell?" Slider questions.

"Hello, we are in Castleblanca Slider." Matt answers Slider's question. "They are everywhere on this site."

"Actually there is a special area on this site where I go to get the gargoyle toenail clippings." Shari says. "They are very special and are only used in wizard spells. It is in a cave on the south side of the site. Please follow me."

Will the team succeed in getting the toenail clippings from the gargoyle? Keep reading to find out!

A/N: Ok end of chapter 7 and I hope you all liked it. I know this is short, but this is all I could think of for this chapter. From this point, the story will get more intense as it nears its end, which we are nowhere near. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know. Now if you're good, please rview. Chapter 8 will be out next week.

Review Please!


	8. The Missing Ingredient

Chapter 8: The Missing Ingredient

'The team has arrived in Castleblanca to track down the last ingredient they need to break Syth's spell. Will they be successful in tracking it down?'

Castleblanca

Having arrived in Castleblanca, everyone is following Shari to the cave she mentioned.

"How far away is this cave?" Slider questions as they all continue to the cave.

"Not much farther." Shari answers.

With everyone continuing to the cave, they now reach it and stop at the entrance.

"Ok, we have to enter very quietly and with the utmost caution." Shari informs them in a whisper. "We want to make sure that we don't wake the gargoyle. We want to go in, get what we came for and leave without any complications."

Everyone responds in a nod as they proceed inside the cave. Continuing further and further inside, everyone is finding it hard to see.

"How are we going to retrieve this ingredient if we can't see it?" Slider whispers. "I can't see a thing."

"Got it covered." Matt whispers.

Matt now reaches into his backpack and pulls out a flashlight. Turning it on, he beams it ahead of him so everyone can see where they are headed. Continuing further inside, everyone begins hearing snoring sounds. As they continue venturing inside, the snoring sounds gets louder and louder.

"Must be hibernation season because he sounds seriously out of it." Inez comments.

Taking a couple of more steps inside, the gang now walks up on a red, giant, and sleeping gargoyle.

"How are we supposed to get the toenail clippings from that monster? Matt whispers.

"Easy." Shari answers. "Just provide me with some light and I'll do everything."

Matt does as Shari says as she takes out her toenail clippers and a small bag. While Shari is gathering the clippings, Slider's SKWAK pad suddenly begins beeping loudly, startling everyone.

"Slider, turn that thing off before it wakes big and ugly here." Matt whispers.

Reaching into his sweat shirt pocket, Slider pulls out his SKWAK and quickly hits the communication button, silencing the device. Digit now appears on the screen.

"What's up Digit?" Slider asks in a whisper.

"Did you guys get the toenail clippings yet?" Digit asks.

"Shari is getting them now." Slider whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Digit asks in confusion.

"Because the gargoyle she is getting the clippings from can and will eat us alive if he knew we were here." Slider replies.

"I got the clippings." Shari announces in a whisper.

"Shari got the clippings, so we're heading back now." Slider informs Digit.

"Alright, meet you all back at HQ." Digit replies.

Slider nods as he ends the transmission with everyone starting on their journey out of the cave. Continuing to make their way out of the cave, everyone begins hearing a rumbling sound.

"Slider I can hear your stomach." Matt comments.

"That's not my stomach." Slider replies.

The grumbling sounds continues with sounds of heavy footsteps adding in, which makes everyone stop in their tracks.

"I don't think that's anyone's stomach." Creech says. "It sounds like we woke up the gargoyle."

The heavy footsteps along with the grumbling sounds are getting louder and louder with everyone turning around behind them. The source of the grumbling and the foot steps is now revealed as the face of an angry gargoyle comes into the light that is shining into the cave.

"We did wake him up!" Inez says as horror comes over her.

The gargoyle snorts and then roars.

"Before we become appetizers, RUN!" Slider yells.

Everyone breaks into a run and makes tracks out of the cave with the gargoyle hot on their trail. They quickly reach the coupe, and climb in, immediately taking off. The gargoyle watches as the coupe flies out of sight

"I thought we were goners." Creech says, sighing in relief.

"Me too." Inez agrees, also sighing in relief.

"Well, we got what we needed." Matt says. "Let's go save Jackie."

Tikiville

At Creech's palace, in the throne room, Syth is continuing to monitor Cyberspace on the many projections in front of him while enjoying his meal. Jackie hasn't touched any of her food, but has drunk a little bit of her juice.

"That's right." Syth begins. "Continue enjoying what freedom you have now because soon, you all will be serving me, especially all of you in Radopolis. Your site will be the first I take over and then Control Central will be next. Motherboard's time as ruler is very short lived."

Syth now takes a sip of his juice. Jackie, who is listening to Syth's plan, is now overcome with worry.

::I have to warn Slider and the others right away about what Syth is planning, but how?:: Jackie asks herself. ::He won't let me out of his sight.::

A tiki citizen now approaches the throne and bows. Syth notices him and grins.

"Permission to speak." Syth permits.

"Sir, you are needed in the conference room." The citizen tells him.

"Very well." Syth replies as he hands the citizen his tray. "While I am away, I want a desert prepared for me and my queen. I want the Ultimate Tiki soufflé."

"Sir, that desert takes an entire day to make and this day is almost over." The citizen informs him. "I would have to put the order in tonight for the preparations to be done for it in the morning."

"I didn't ask how long it takes to make, did I?" Syth calmly replies as his eyes now slant in anger. "I want it done! Do you got that? When I want something, I want no questions about it!"

"Yes my king, right away my king." The citizen replies as he now scrambles off.

Syth now turns to Jackie and takes her hand.

"Well my queen, I have to handle some business, but I will be back very soon to be graced by your presence." Syth says to her.

"Take your time!" Jackie spits as she snatches her hand out of his.

Standing, Syth now makes his way down the hall to the conference room.

"Now is my chance to inform them of what Syth is planning." Jackie says.

Jackie begins looking around for any and all citizens that are in the area. Now spotting one that is carrying a tray of drinks, she begins waving at him.

"Hello, excuse me." Jackie calls out, stopping the citizen in his tracks. "I need to be escorted to my room for a private matter."

"Right away my queen." The citizen says as he bows.

"Please don't call me that." Jackie requests. "Just call me Jackie."

"Alright Ms. Jackie." The citizen corrects. "Please follow me."

Rising from the throne, Jackie begins following the citizen as he leads the way to her room. Within a short walk, they now reach her room.

"Here you are Ms. Jackie, your room." The citizen says as he bows.

Jackie immediately enters and quickly makes her way to the dresser where her SWKAK pad is sitting. Grabbing it, she presses the communication button and is immediately connected to Control Central with Digit appearing on the screen.

"Digit!" Jackie practically yells with joy. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Jackie!" Digit replies, also practically yelling. "You are a sight for sore eyes! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Digit." Jackie answers. "I don't have that much time before Syth notices that I'm missing. I have contacted you to let the others know what Syth's plan is. He plans to go after Radopolis first and then control central. I tried to stop him from attacking Radopolis, but my efforts weren't good enough."

"Don't worry about it Jax." Digit assures her. "That piece of Cyber slime! I'll be sure to inform the others of that scum's plan! By the way, Syth hasn't crossed any boundaries with you has he?"

"No, and I'm hoping that he isn't thinking about either." Jackie replies. "Please relay the message and if anything else comes up, I'll do my best to be in contact."

"You got it Jackie." Digit says as he now ends the transmission.

Jackie closes the communication on her end as she places her SWKAK down.

"I hope they have come up with a good plan." Jackie says to herself. "I don't know how much longer I can take being next to Terra-byte's spawn. Just thinking about it is making my stomach turn."

Jackie begins making her way out of the room when a tiki citizen carrying a wedding gown now enters the room, instantly stopping her.

"What is that?" Jackie asks, hoping she is seeing that wrong.

"Your wedding gown my queen." The tiki citizen answers. "For your and Syth's upcoming wedding that he announced."

"Upcoming wedding?!?" Jackie asks in surprise. "No, no. No wedding. I didn't hear about any wedding let alone agree to one. Especially not to him."

"Those are the arrangements my queen." The citizen says to her. "Any further concerns about those arrangements would have to be taken up with him."

"You bet I will!" Jackie replies. "There is NO way I am marrying a piece of scum like him!"

"Ms. Jackie, Syth is requesting your presence immediately." The citizen that escorted her to room, informs her.

"I bet he is and I am requesting answers immediately!" Jackie snaps as she makes her way to the door and out of the room.

The citizen now escorts her back to the throne room where he helps her back into her throne chair next to Syth. A grin crosses Syth's face, seeing that Jackie has returned.

"Welcome back Jackie." Syth greets as he takes her hand back in his. "Did you get a look at your wedding gown?"

"Yes I did and since when did I say I was going to marry you?!" Jackie snaps as she snatches her hand out of his grip. "There is no way I would ever be your bride! Who would be so unfortunate as to be married to something like you?!"

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." Syth says calmly. "As I've said before, what Syth wants, Syth gets every time and your decision to not become my bride isn't yours to make."

Snapping his fingers, a tiki citizen now arrives at the throne at Syth's behest. He hands Syth a small blue suede box. Opening the box, Syth presents a 24 karat Cyber-Diamond ring to Jackie.

"What do you say?" Syth questions. "We rule over Cyberspace together as one."

"Not even the biggest cyber-diamond in all of Cyberspace could ever persuade me to say yes to you!" Jackie replies as she folds her arms and turns her back to him.

Closing the box, Syth hands it back to the citizen as shoos him away.

"Someday soon Jackie, you will understand just how important being ruler really is." Syth says as he goes back to watching the many projections of cyberspace. "And that day will be real soon."

Control Central

Having gathered the last and final ingredient needed for the spell, everyone now returns to Control Central and parks the coup in its bay. Hearing the coup's engine turning off, Digit quickly makes his way to the bay. Everyone now climbs out and is immediately met with by Digit.

"Team, we have to think of a good plan and fast!" Digit says in a full blown panic. "Jackie just called and said that Syth is planning to attack Radopolis and then he's heading straight for us!"

"Digde, is Jackie ok?" Slider anxiously inquires. "Syth didn't lay his filthy hands on her did he?"

"From what she reported to me, no." Digit replies. "But before it becomes a thought of his, we have to think of a plan and fast!"

"If that's Syth's game, then this is one game he's going to lose!" Matt says as he narrows his eyes in anger. "Ok everyone, it looks like we're going to a code red. Digit, activate Control Central's defenses to full power, Shari, make that spell as powerful as you can, and Creech, we're going to need you to show us where that secret passage is as soon as we arrive at the palace."

* * *

It looks like everyone is on high alert! Will Shari's spell be powerful enough to take down Syth? Will Syth ask Jackie to marry him once more after the first rejection? How would Slider react if he knew about Syth's planned wedding to Jackie? These questions will be answered in next week's chapter!

Next chapter, they go face to face with the son of Terra-byte himself! See you all in Cyberspace!

Review Please!


	9. Mission: Infiltrate The Palace

Chapter 9: Mission: Infiltrate The Palace

'With Jackie having informed Digit of Syth's Plan, Control Central is now on high alert. Will they be able to stop Syth before it's too late?'

Control Central

With everyone knowing what Syth's attack plan is, they now have an idea as to how they are going to approach countering his plan. With Shari working on the spell, Matt has contacted Professor Stumblesnore, the chancellor of Frog Snorts Academy.

"So how long was Syth a student at Frog Snorts before he was banned from the academy?" Matt continues his questions to Professor Stumblesnore.

"About 2 years to be exact." Stumblesnore answers. "He was admitted to the academy under an alias, but if I had of known he was the son of Terra-byte, I would have never admitted him to the academy."

"What alias did he use?" Matt asks.

"The name he went under was Cedric Gigabyte, the son of the famous Fredrick Gigabyte who founded the cybersite R-Fair City." Stumblesnore replies.

"He used that name to hide his slimy identity of course." Inez comments.

"So not only is he a fraud, but a low down liar as well." Slider adds in. "If Terra-byte were alive today, he would be very proud of the spawn he sired."

"If I may go so far as to ask, why is any of this information relevant?" Stumblesnore questions.

"Syth captured our friend Jackie and is holding her captive on Tikiville in Creech's palace." Inez answers. "He also placed a spell on the palace so he and Jackie are the only ones allowed inside."

"He's already declared himself ruler of the site and plans to make Jackie his queen." Slider says.

"He's alive?!?" Stumblesnore asks in surprise. "After Syth was banned from our site, there were rumors going around that he was killed."

"He isn't dead enough for us." Slider comments.

"They were just that, rumors." Matt continues. "From what Syth said, he's been in the Netherworld cybersite for quite some time."

"No doubt after he was banished from Frog Snorts, that's where he ended up." Stumblesnore says. "Since life as we know it couldn't possibly survive in that cybersite that would be why the rumors were circulating that he was dead."

"Well, I wouldn't mind making those rumors a reality." Slider says.

"There is also another reason why I called you." Matt continues. "We need your help as well with this mission in defeating Syth. We have Shari, but we need one more powerful wizard to help us."

"Of course I'll be happy to help you all." Stumblesnore agrees. "I'll do anything to bring down the scum that nearly destroyed my academy. You all head to Tikiville first and call me when you arrive there. From there, Shari and I will handle it from there."

"You got it." Matt agrees, now ending the transmission.

"I'm happy he has agreed to help us save Jackie." Inez says.

"Syth doesn't stand a chance against two powerful wizards plus the cybersquad." Slider comments.

"He sure doesn't!" Creech agrees.

"Ok everyone, the spell is ready." Shari announces.

"Ok team, we know what we have to do." Matt says. "We have our work cut out for us. Now let's go save Jackie!"

"Did we miss anything?" Dr. Marbles voice questions, now getting everyone's attention.

Turning around, everyone spots Dr. Marbles, Buzz, Delete and Coop running in their direction.

"Where have you guys been?" Digit asks.

"On Mobius doing research." Dr. Marbles answers as he stops and begins catching his breath. "I didn't think it would take as long as it did."

"Dad?" Slider asks in surprise. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you here?"

"Motherboard called me and told me you ran into trouble with the son of Terra-byte." Coop says as he walks up to Slider and embraces him in a hug. "After hearing that, I had to come see if you were alright and if that filthy slime hurt you."

"I'm alright dad." Slider replies as he returns the hug. "It's my girlfriend Jackie I'm worried about. Terra-byte's son, Syth, is holding her captive on Tikiville."

Coop now releases his grip on Slider and catches with his gaze.

"Each day that we were separated, I wondered what has become of you son." Coop begins. "The day I was forced to leave you will always be the biggest regret of my life. From what I see now, you've become a very determined young man, very strong, and very smart. I know that when you catch up with Syth, you're going to show him that no one stands in your way. I have faith in knowing that you will make him pay for what he has done. You go get him son, make me even more proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Slider nods with a smile forming. "I will."

"That's Slider's dad?" Creech asks in a whisper to Inez.

"Yep and he's on our side." Inez replies with excitement.

"Ok everyone, let's go take Syth down and save my Jackie." Slider says to everyone.

With everyone in agreement, they now head for the coupe's bay. Reaching it, they board the cyber vehicle and are soon on their way to Tikiville to put their rescue mission into action.

Tikiville 

Syth is monitoring cyberspace on his many projections for when a tiki citizen now approaches the throne with the desert that Syth ordered. Noticing him, Syth cracks a grin.

"Your after dinner delicacy my king." The citizen says, now holding the tray out to him.

"Ah yes, thank you." Syth replies in a pleased tone.

Grabbing the fork, Syth now takes a bite of the desert. Tasting it for a moment, Syth's face immediately scrunches up with disgust as he spits the desert out.

"What is this?!" Syth yells. "This is not what I asked for you incompetent fool! Go back in that kitchen and make me a better dish NOW!"

"Sorry my king, I will make a better one for you." The citizen says in a frightened tone as he scrambles away.

With the citizen gone, Syth begins calming his nerves.

"Good help is so hard to find." Syth says calmly as he now turns to Jackie. "Don't you agree my love?"

"You were horrible to him!" Jackie snaps. "Since you've taken this site over, you've been mistreating everyone! They don't exactly have to listen to you! You are not the rightful ruler of this site!"

"My dear Jackie, have you not been paying attention to what's been going on?" Syth replies. "I am the ruler of this site and yes they do have to listen to me. I am their king and they have to please me in any way possible and that sorry excuse of a desert didn't please me."

"Your reign of terror will end soon!" Jackie sneers. "You won't get away with any of this!"

"Correction, I already have." Syth says, lightly chuckling to himself as he leans forward towards Jackie. "Now while he's away seeing to it that we are both happy, how about a kiss for the future king of Cyberspace?"

Closing his eyes and puckering out his lips, Syth feels a sudden rush of air along with something wet hit him in the face. Jackie spat on him. Opening his eyes, Syth wipes his face clear.

"Ok, not what I asked for." Syth says. "In time Jackie, you will come to appreciate me as everyone else on this site already has."

* * *

Outside the palace, everyone now arrives on Tikiville and parks the coupe behind a tall bush, making sure they are not spotted by any guards Syth might have outside to stand watch.

"Man, Syth did some major redecoration." Matt comments, noticing how grey the site looks.

"My cybersite." Creech says, now becoming depression.

"Well, we're about to undo his horrible décor job." Slider says with determination.

With everyone climbing out of the coupe, Shari takes out the spell vial as everyone begins making their way to the palace. Reaching the left side by the secret passage, Shari uncaps the vial and throws a small amount of the spell towards the shield spell. A hole big enough for them to enter through is made.

"Ok, the hole I made in the spell will last about 5 minutes." Shari informs them. "With Syth being the main reason for the spell, when he's destroyed, the entire spell will dissipate on its own."

"That's all the time we need." Slider replies. "Me and Matt will head in first. Once we find Jackie, we'll give you, Inez, the signal that we are heading out. That will also let you, Shari, know that it is time for you and Stumblesnore to head in and take Syth down."

"If we run into any trouble, we will let you guys know." Matt adds in.

"Got it." Inez replies as she embraces Matt in a hug. "Good luck."

Loosening her grip on Matt, Inez now places a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck finding Jackie." Creech wishes to the guys.

"We're going to need all the luck we can get." Slider replies.

With those words exchanged, Matt and Slider now enter through the hole Shari made in the spell. Being inside, both boys spot two guards by the secret passageway. Exchanging glances and gaining devious grins, they sneak up behind the guards and tap them on the shoulder. The guards turn around and immediately meet with Slider and Matt's fists. Matt and Slider pulls them behind the bushes. A minute later, the two reappear wearing the guards' uniforms.

"Amazingly, these uniforms fit." Matt comments. "Who knew the guards were the same size we are."

"We'll talk fashion later." Slider replies. "Right now, we have a life to save and a union to keep from taking place."

Matt nods in agreement as both boys use the secret passageway to enter the palace.

With Shari, Inez and Creech standing by, they witnessed the boys making their way into the palace complication free.

"Ok, that's my cue to call Stumblesnore." Inez says, now taking out her SWKAK.

* * *

Being inside, the boys begin looking around at their surroundings.

"Ok, here's what we'll do." Slider begins. "We're going to split up to go looking for Jackie. I'll take the front half of the palace while you take the back half. If one of us finds her first, be in contact so we will know where to meet up."

"Got it." Matt agrees. "Good luck man."

"Same to you." Slider replies.

Matt now breaks off from Slider as the teen cyborg begins his search for Jackie. Making his way down the main hall way, Slider spots a citizen with a tray of drinks. Continuing down the hall, the two now cross paths with Slider taking the tray of drinks from him.

"I'll take these of your hands." Slider says in a deep voice.

"Thank you so much." The citizen sighs in relief. "Syth is such a picky ruler. He wants this and he wants that and if it's not perfect, he yells at us. Anyway, he wants those delivered to the throne room right away. Thanks for being my relief."

The citizen begins making his way down the hall.

"No, thank you for helping me out in more ways than one." Slider replies.

With the drinks in hand, Slider quickly begins making his way to the throne room. Now reaching the throne room and entering, Slider immediately spots Syth and Jackie. Putting the drinks up to his face, Slider walks in front of Syth. Syth immediately notices the guard and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing in here?" Syth asks. "You are suppose to be outside seeing to it no one enters this palace unless they are here to see me."

Slider doesn't respond, but turns to Syth with the drinks still up to his face.

"Well, never mind that now." Syth says. "As long as you're here, go in the kitchen and see what is taking those incompetent fools so long with my desert. I am starved!"

"It's probably in the same place as your father, in the dumps!" Slider says as he reveals himself.

Hearing Slider's voice, Jackie immediately peps up and gains a smile.

"Slider!" Jackie yells in excitement as she quickly rises from her throne.

"How did you get in here around my spell?" Syth growls as he stands.

"They're called friends." Slider replies. "Something you wouldn't know anything about!"

Syth releases a fierce growl as he brings his glowing hands into view.

"Come on Jackie, I'm getting you out of here!" Slider says to her.

Before Jackie can step an inch towards Slider, Syth quickly jumps in front of her.

"If you want Jackie, you're going to have to get through me first." Syth challenges with a grin.

"Not a problem." Slider accepts his challenge as he drops the tray of drinks and removes the guard's hat. "Just say when."

"That's my motto, I always say." Professor Stumblesnore's voice says in agreement.

Looking to his left, Syth spots Shari and Professor Stumblesnore with their wands in hand.

"Professor Stumblesnore and Shari spotter." Syth greets to them. "We meet again."

"Your reign of terror ends here Syth!" Shari firmly says.

"Think again fools!" Syth counters.

Syth grabs Jackie around the waist as he raises his hand in air. A force field now appears around them.

"My reign is just starting!" Syth yells.

"Slider help!" Jackie calls out.

Syth and Jackie now disappear with Syth's maniacal laugh echoing throughout the room.

* * *

Did that just happen? Syth made off with Jackie, putting a snag in the squad's plan! Will Shari, the professor and Slider be able to locate Syth and Jackie in time? Keep reading to find out! In chapter 10, the battle for Tikiville and Jackie's freedom begins!

**Review Please!**


	10. Final Showdown

**A/N: The rating for this chapter is T for the fighting scenes that takes place, but hope it's an enjoyable read all the same!**

Chapter 10: Final Showdown 

'Syth has made off with Jackie, taking her to who knows where in the palace or even Cyberspace! Will Shari, Slider, and Professor Stumblesnore be able to locate them? Let's hope so!'

Syth has performed a disappearing act with Jackie, taking her to who knows where.

"That creep just made off with Jackie!" Slider begins ranting. "Who knows where he took her!"

"Now what are we going to do professor?" Shari questions in confusion.

"Patience, patience." Professor Stumblesnore calmly says. "Syth is using magic as his means and with magic comes a tracer."

"A tracer?" Slider asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a tracer." Stumblesnore replies. "Every wizard knows that magic can be traced. With each level of magic contains a certain amount of a tracer that can be detected by other wizards. Syth's magic contains a large amount of a tracer that I can easily detect because he is using level 3 magic. By picking on the tracer in his magic, that will give me an idea of where he can be found."

"Well get with the detecting already!" Slider says impatiently. "I can't wait to get my hands on that slime for snatching my Jackie!"

Closing his eyes, Stumblesnore begins feeling around the area where a good percent of Syth's magic is, in the air. Continuing to hone in on the magic's tracer, a clear image of where Syth and Jackie are now appears in his mind. Stumblesnore opens his eyes and turns to Slider.

"I have located Syth and Jackie." Stumblesnore says to the teen cyborg as he takes out his wand. "I will now transport you there. While you are dealing with Syth, me and Shari will go outside and tear down Syth's spell around the palace."

Stumblesnore begins chanting as he waves his wand in Slider's direction. Getting to the last line of his chant and pointing the wand directly at Slider, the teen cyborg disappears, now on his way to save his beloved.

Elsewhere In The Palace

Syth now appears with Jackie on the second floor of the palace with his arm still tightly wrapped around her waist, seeing to it that she doesn't escape.

"Finally we can be alone." Syth says as he forces Jackie to face him. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I do believe you owe me a kiss."

"I'll never kiss you!" Jackie spits as she begins struggling to get away from him.

"Now Jackie, that's no way to treat your soon-to-be husband is it?" Syth replies as he tightens his grip on her. "Haven't I made you happy beyond your wildest dreams?"

"You've made me extremely miserable!" Jackie snaps. "And you will never be my husband because I will never marry you!"

Growing tired of her resistance, Syth's temper begins to rise.

"You will marry me Jackie!" Syth snaps. "There is no one else that can make you as happy as I have! I have given you a palace, servants, jewels, everything! No one else can give that to you!"

"You wrongfully took those things for yourself and someone else can and will make me happy!" Jackie scowls. "His name is Slider! I will always love him and my heart will forever be his!"

"I thought I made it clear that Slider is out of the picture for good!" Syth says, raising his voice. "You are mine and forever will be! I can't wait to take you on our honeymoon! Trust me, you're going to love it!"

"The only place you'll be going to is Discardia like your low life father!" Slider's voice rings out from behind the cyborg.

Hearing Slider's voice, Syth turns around and is met with by Slider's fist punching him in the face. His grip on Jackie loosens.

"How did you know where to find me?" Syth hisses, now holding his right jaw where Slider punched him.

"Let's just say you were easy to trace." Slider slyly replies.

"I can't wait until you are done away with for GOOD!" Syth yells as he now lunges towards Slider, tackling him to the ground.

The two cyborgs begin tussling as Jackie watches on. Having Slider pinned to the ground, Syth wraps his hands around his throat tightly, attempting to cut off his air.

"You and your father have always been a thorn in my side!" Syth hisses as he tightens his grip on Slider's throat. "I am about to pluck you out once and for all!"

Jackie notices that Slider is running out of oxygen and can't stand to watch Syth have the upper hand any longer.

"Get off of him!" Jackie yells.

Jumping into the fight, on Syth's back, she wraps her arms around his neck and is trying to force him off of Slider. Feeling her trying to pull him off of Slider, Syth lets go of Slider and grabs a hold of Jackie. He now slings her to the ground with her landing on her back hard. Noticing that, Slider's temper reaches its peak.

"Little girls should stay out of where they don't belong." Syth says with a grin as he gets to his feet with ease.

"You SLIME!" Slider yells as he gets to his feet as well. "You'll pay for doing that to her!"

Slider jumps on Syth as the two head back for the floor. Slider has the upper hand this time.

"Jackie, go find Matt." Slider instructs. "He's in the palace. Go find him and get to safety!"

"No Jackie, stick around and watch me see to it that your soon to be late boyfriend draws his last breath." Syth says as his eyes gleam.

Two tiki citizens now arrive as Jackie gets to her feet. Just as she is about to go find Matt, the two citizens grab each of her wrists, seeing to it that she doesn't escape.

"Hey, let go of me!" Jackie says, struggling to get away from them.

"Let her go!" Slider yells, taking notice of what the citizens are doing to Jackie.

Seeing that Slider is distracted, Syth throws Slider off of him. Slider lands on the ground back first as Syth gets to his feet. Approaching Slider, Syth is now standing over him.

"Haven't you learned by now to never take your attention off of your enemy?" Syth calmly speaks as he brings his glowing hands into view. "That's one mistake that will ultimately be the end of you!"

Now aiming his palms in Slider's direction, energy blasts are released. Slider quickly rolls over with the balls of energy impacting the ground where he was laying. Swiftly getting to his feet, Slider turns to Syth.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to get rid of me!" Slider says as he balls his hands into fists.

"Just say it and it shall be so." Syth replies, bringing his glowing hands into view.

Outside Of The Palace

Having teleported Slider to Syth and Jackie's location, Shari and Stumblesnore are outside and with Creech and Inez as they begin preparing to tear down Syth's spell.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Creech questions with worry.

"Of course it will work." Shari assures the worried tiki girl. "Professor Stumblesnore and I are two experienced wizards. This spell will be down in no time. Now please, stand back."

Creech does as she is told as Shari takes out the vial that her spell is contained in. Uncorking the top of the vial, the spell is released into the air.

"Ok, it's time." Shari says to Professor Stumblesnore.

He replies with a nod they now join hands. His left in her right and with their free hands pointing towards the shield spell. Closing their eyes, the two wizards begin concentrating their energy on the spell.

As they continue concentrating, two guards now arrive at their location.

"They they are!" One guard shouts.

Shari opens her eyes and swiftly turns free her palm towards the two guards. A wave of blue magic radiates through the area with the guards stopping dead in their tracks.

"Stick around, won't you?" Shari says with a grin.

"What just happened and what did you do?" Creech asks.

"I froze them." Shari simply answers. "They won't be going anywhere for quite a while."

"Impressive Shari." Inez grins with a nod.

With that, Shari goes back into her position to take down Syth's spell. Gaining her concentration back, her and Stumblesnore's palms now light up as they open their eyes.

"Magical Fascism!" Shari and Stumblesnore say in unison.

Having said their spell, the spell around the palace hasn't vanished.

"Let's give it another try." Stumblesnore says to Shari.

Shari nods as the two go back into concentration mode. Performing the steps again and saying the chant again, the spell around the palace remains up.

"I don't understand." Shari says with confusion. "That should have worked."

"There is a reason why it didn't work." Stumblesnore replies, taking a closer look at the shield spell. "This is a level 3 spell that Syth used around the palace, which requires a level 3 spell to counter it. What we're using is a level 2 spell to counter this. If I would have investigated it a little further in the start, then surely we would be using it now."

"I only brought a level 2 counter spell because I was for sure he was using level 2 magic." Shari clarifies.

"Well, we're going to have to call for backup." Stumblesnore suggests. "We maybe powerful wizards on our own, but with this type of spell casting, we need 5 more wizards to aid us in taking this spell down."

"I'm on it." Shari nods, now pulling out her scrying glass.

Just as she is about to contact the academy, a wall of the palace where the four are located, is now blown out.

"MY PALACE! Creech cries.

"I've got to contact Matt!" Inez says, now taking out her SKWAK.

* * *

In the palace's main hallway on the first floor, Matt is continuing his search for Jackie. Continuing down the hall, his SKWAK pad suddenly begins beeping. Hearing it, he quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, now bringing it into his view. Inez is on the screen.

"What's up Inez?" Matt asks.

"What's your status and have you found Jackie yet?" Inez asks.

"I'm in the main hallway of the palace and am still on the search for Jackie." Matt answers. "So far, I haven't seen any traces of her or Slider for that matter."

"Keep looking and update me when you find out anything." Inez instructs. "Good luck and please be careful."

"Got it." Matt replies.

Ending the transmission, Matt continues on his search for Jackie.

Second Floor

Syth and Slider are continuing to battle it out with Slider having the upper hand over Syth.

"This is for kidnapping Jackie!" Slider growls as he slams his fist into Syth's left jaw.

The cyborg stumbles backwards as he holds his jaw.

"This is for threatening my home!" Slider yells as he punches Syth in his other jaw.

"And this is for your EXISTENCE!" Slider yells once more as he now grips Syth by the shoulders and performs a body slam on him.

With Syth laying on the ground, he appears to be motionless as Slider makes his way over to him. Now standing over the cyborg, Slider narrows his eyes at him.

"Do you give up and admit the better borg won?" Slider sternly asks. "Or do you want to keep making your suffering drag on?"

A grin crosses Syth's lips as he looks up at Slider. Raising his right glowing palm in Slider's direction, a red beam now impacts Slider in the chest as he lands on the ground. The beam that Syth released has made a medium sized hole in the chest of the uniform, but has made a small hole in Slider's chest.

Feeling the sting from the laser, Slider now grips his chest. Noticing the damage that Slider has taken on, Jackie is immediately overcome with worry.

"It looks like your boyfriend is in over his head." One of the tiki citizens says to Jackie.

"Syth was right." The other citizen says. "Slider will be drawing his last breath as of today."

"Shove it you two!" Jackie snaps at them. "Slider, please get up! I believe in you! I know you have what it takes to take Syth down! I love you!"

Hearing Jackie's encouraging voice, Slider begins sitting up, despite the pain he feels. Syth quickly gets to his feet and notices that Slider is slowly, but surely getting up. Racing over to him, Syth now slams his right foot down on Slider's throat as he begins adding pressure.

"I've had enough of you!" Syth hisses. "There is a reason why my father hated your family so much and now I know why!"

Feeling Syth adding more pressure to his throat, Slider grips his hands around Syth's foot and begins trying to force it off of his throat. Jackie notices Slider's struggling and begins struggling to get away from the citizens that are holding her.

"Syth get off of him!" Jackie yells as she continues struggling. "Leave him alone please! I'll do anything! Even if it means becoming your bride, I'll do it! Just don't harm Slider please!"

Hearing Jackie say those words, a sly grin now crosses Syth's face.

"It looks as if Jackie just saved your life." Syth hisses to Slider. "If she hadn't intervened, I would have put an end to you!"

Lifting his foot off of Slider's throat, Syth begins making his way over to Jackie. Slider rolls over on his side and coughs as he begins catching his breath.

"You made the right choice my dear." Syth calmly says to Jackie, now approaching her. "I knew you would chose wisely."

The two tiki citizens now release Jackie as Syth takes her in his arms. Slider notices this and growls. Looking around the area for a potential weapon, he now spots a medium sized pole with a jagged edge laying just inches from him that came from the damaged wall. Grabbing it, Slider gets to his feet.

"I can't wait to marry you and make you my wife." Syth says to Jackie. "We'll live a very happy life together."

"GET AWAY FROM HER! Slide yells.

Lunging towards Syth, Slider now jams the pole through Syth, jagged edge first. Entering in through his back, the pole now emerges from his chest. Syth's grip on Jackie loosens as he immediately grabs the pole that is sticking out of his chest. With his eyes as wide as they will go and his struggling to remove the pole, Syth stumbles backwards as he now hits the ground.

"I guess the better borg did win." Slider says as he looks down at Syth.

Slider now turns to the two tiki citizens and narrows his eyes at them. The two are immediately struck with fear as they take off running.

Jackie runs into Slider's arms as tears of both joy and fear begins running down her cheeks. Slider embraces her in a tight hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Jackie chokes out through her sobs. "I was so scared."

"I thought I lost you for good this time Jackie." Slider says as he continues hugging Jackie. "I was scared for your safety every minute you were with him, but I'm glad you're back with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jackie replies as she begins calming down.

Slider now loosens his embrace on Jackie as he catches with her gaze. Wiping away her tears, Slider gives her a warm smile.

"There is no one that I would rather fight for then you." Slider sincerely speaks. "When your honor is compromised, I will always be there to protect you."

"I know you will." Jackie replies with a nod. "I'm so happy I have you."

"And I'm happy I have you too." Slider says. "You're the only one who has made me happy."

Leaning forward, Slider presses his lips against Jackie's.

"It's just like me to miss the good stuff." Matt's voice says, breaking the couple's concentration.

Hearing Matt's voice, Jackie and Slider now look ahead of them to see Matt coming in their direction. Matt approaches them and immediately notices Syth on the ground with a pole sticking out of his chest.

"You said you'd contact me if you found Jackie first." Matt rants. "I could have been here to help you know, but from what I can tell, you handled things here."

"I would have contacted you sooner, but I got a little caught up." Slider replies, now turning to Syth.

Syth begins squirming around while trying to get the pole out of his chest.

"Jackie, I thought we had something special." Syth chokes out. "I would have made you extremely happy. We could have ruled cyberspace together as one."

Loosening her embrace from Slider, Jackie makes her way over to Syth. Now hovering over him, she narrows her eyes at him.

"We could still have that dream." Syth continues. "You as my queen and me as your king. What do you say Jackie?"

"Don't you see Syth, we could never be." Jackie says, pretending to be sincere. "I'm too good for you and you're scum!"

Raising up her right glass heeled foot, Jackie now slams it down on the pole, driving it backwards into his chest. Syth squirms for a moment, but that quickly comes to a halt as he becomes motionless.

"It's over." Slider says as he walks to the right of Jackie, putting his right arm around her waist. "It's finally all over."

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Matt says.

Matt, Jackie and Slider turn and begin making their way down the hall. Syth's right hand suddenly begins twitching. Motion now returns to his body as his eyes fly open. Looking ahead of him, he notices that the three are making their way down the hall. Swiftly getting up, Syth begins after them.

"This isn't over!" Syth yells after them.

Hearing Syth behind them, Jackie stops dead in her tracks and turns around. With Syth being just inches from her, Jackie lunges towards him and shoves the poll further into his chest, which destroys more circuitry in his back. Syth hits the ground with an impact with what little motion he had, leaving him completely.

"Now its over and good riddance." Jackie firmly speaks, now turning to catch with Matt and Slider.

Outside of The Palace

The wizards that Shari called in for backup have arrived as her, the five wizards, and Stumblesnore are now in position. With their hands joined and their free palms facing the spell, they are ready as one magical unit to take down the spell.

"Everyone ready?" Stumblesnore questions the group.

Everyone nods in agreement. Closing their eyes, the entire group begins focusing their concentration on the shield spell. After a minute of focusing, they all open their eyes.

"Magical Fascism!" The group chants.

A wave of blue energy emerges from their palms as it is headed towards the shield spell. The wave of energy now comes in contact with the shield and instantly shatters it. With the shield down, everyone cheers.

"It worked!" Shari cheers. "The shield spell has been destroyed!"

Matt, Jackie, and Slider now exit the palace. Creech and Inez gain smiles at seeing Jackie.

"JACKIE!" Creech and Inez yell in unison as they begin running up to her. Now reaching her, the two embrace Jackie in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you Jackie!" Inez happily cries.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Creech says, also crying with happiness.

"I've missed you guys too." Jackie says, returning the hug. "I'm glad I'm back with you all."

"Hey, we're not invisible." Matt speaks up. "I had to search an endless hallway for Jackie wearing this very itchy uniform while Slider took out the bad guy."

"Of course we're proud of you two as well." Inez says, embracing Matt in a hug.

"There's no doubt about it." Jackie agrees as she embraces Slider as well.

"Hey, whatever happened to Syth?" Creech asks.

"Let's just say that he and his father have finally been reunited." Slider answers. "We'll never have to worry about him again."

"That's for sure." Jackie agrees.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" a shocked voice now yells.

Hearing the voice, everyone turns around and spots Creech's dad, Max, with a horrified expression on his face.

"Dad?!? Creech says in surprise.

* * *

And there you have it! The bad guys never win and good always prevails over evil! What is Creech's dad, Max, doing there? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Next chapter, the Conclusion, but not quite the story's conclusion.

**Review Please!**


	11. The Aftermath

Chapter 11: The Aftermath

'Having saved Jackie from Syth, the cybersquad are victorious once again, but where did Creech's dad, Max, come from?'

Jackie is free from Syth's domination thanks to Shari and the professor helping out the cybersquad, but now Creech's dad, Max, has arrived and doesn't appear to be happy about what he sees. Who's going to explain the situation to him?

"Dad?" Creech asks in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on vacation in Gollywood when I suddenly got a call about a kidnapping here in Tikiville." Max replies, still frantic. "When I heard that, I had to catch the first flight back here to make sure everything was ok and to make sure you were ok Creech. I was especially worried about your well being. Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine daddy." Creech replies with a nod. "It's all thanks to my friends, the cybersquad, Shari Spotter, and Professor Stumblesnore."

Everyone waves at Max. Max waves back nervously.

"So what happened here concerning the kidnapping?" Max asks.

"Well daddy, it all happened like this." Creech begins. "I was checking on the egg of Benedicta when the cybersquad showed up and notified me that a cyborg named Syth was heading here to commandeer the site. When Syth did arrive, he took my crown."

Max is nodding, taking in everything Creech is saying.

"So after that, he placed a spell on the palace and we were forced to leave the site because Syth turned everyone against us." Creech continues. "From there, we went to see Shari Spotter, who was happy to help us. After that, we went to see Motherboard, who would help us come up with a plan to stop Syth."

Max is continuing to nod.

"So after seeing Motherboard, Shari made a spell that would help take down Syth's spell, which it sort of did and that's how Matt and Slider were able to get into the palace around the spell." Creech continues. "But then she and the professor called in other wizards to help them take down the entire spell from around the palace because they couldn't do it alone. With all seven wizards, the spell was destroyed and from what is understood, so is Syth. So that's all that happened here."

"I see." Max says. "So who was kidnapped here?"

"Jackie of the cybersquad." Creech answers. "I did forget to mention that part didn't I?"

"Are you ok Jackie?" Max asks with concern. "Syth didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine sir and no, Syth didn't harm me in any way." Jackie answers with a smile. "He just had other plans that weren't carried out thanks to my Slider."

"Well thank goodness you all are ok and things are back to normal." Max says as he embraces Creech in a hug.

"Oh and the left wall of the palace has been destroyed." Creech nervously says. "I believe Syth did that."

"That can be repaired, however, none of you can had something happened while that mad cyborg was terrorizing this site." Max calmly replies as he loosens his embrace on Creech. "I'm just glad you are ok Creech. You were on my mind the entire time while I was rushing back here."

"I'm just great daddy." Creech smiles.

"I would like to thank you all for helping out my Creech in that time of need." Max thanks them. "Is there anything that I can do for any of you to show how much I appreciate what you've done? Just name it and you got it."

"No payment is needed Max sir." Slider replies. "We were just doing our job. When a friend needs our help, the cybersquad will always be there to help them out."

"That goes double for us." Shari says with Stumblesnore nodding in agreement. "We were just doing our jobs so there's no need to pay us at all."

"Ok, if you're sure." Max says, embracing Creech once more. "I just can't thank you all enough for helping my daughter."

"Max sir, the one thing you can be sure of and that's we wouldn't let anything happen to Creech." Matt speaks up. "She's a great friend who knows she'll always have the support of the cybersquad."

"Thank you all so much." Max thanks them once more. "I will be able handle things from here."

"Thanks so much guys." Creech says. "I can't thank you enough for helping get Tikiville back under my control."

"It was all in a day's work Creech and we were more than happy to help out." Inez says as she hugs Creech. "Besides, we couldn't let Syth take over this site, especially knowing that you, our friend, are the rightful ruler."

Creech returns the hug.

"Well, we better head back to Control Central to tell Motherboard the good news." Matt says. "She's probably wondering about our progress with Syth."

"Thanks once again and see you guys around." Creech greets to them.

"See you around Creech." Jackie greets back to her.

The cybersquad now parts from Shari, Stumblesnore and the other wizards and begins heading to the coupe. Reaching the cyber vehicle, they all board it and are soon on their way back to control central. That just leaves Max, Creech, Shari, Stumblesnore, and the five wizards.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Syth?" Max asks.

"Well." Shari begins. "Let's just say that his time has come."

Shari now turns to the professor. Stumblesnore nods, already knowing what Shari is thinking. Taking out their wands, Shari and the professor begins chanting a spell with the tips of their wands lighting up. Getting to the last line of the spell, the tips of their wands now illuminate with a bright blue light with Syth appearing in front of everyone. He is unconscious with his whole front side facing the ground. The pole that Slider drove through him is still fixated in his chest.

"Whoever did that to him really did him in." Max comments.

"My friends, the cyber squad, did that." Creech says.

Shari, Stumblesnore, and the five wizards now surround Syth's unconscious body, forming a group circle around him. The group places their right hands on Syth as they begin chanting a spell. Now getting to the last line and completing the spell, Syth vanishes from sight.

"And that is the end of that story." Shari says with a smile.

"What happened to Syth?" Creech asks.

"He was sent back to where he belongs." Stumblesnore answers. "Since this isn't his rightful place, he couldn't remain here."

"I honestly can't thanks you guys enough for everything." Max says. "By the way, can you repair walls? From what Creech tells me, the left wall of the palace has been destroyed."

Shari and Stumblesnore now turn to each other with confused looks along with the other five wizards, being unsure of how they can answer Max.

Control Central

Having left Tikiville, the team now returns to Control Central with the coupe being parked in the bay. Climbing out, they are immediately met with by Coop, Digit, and Dr. Marbles.

"Welcome back team!" Dr. Marbles says with cheer. "I see that you all were once again victorious because Jackie is back with us unharmed. Welcome back Jackie."

"Thanks doc." Jackie replies. "I'm glad to be back."

"Jackie, you're back!" Digit shouts as he embraces her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same here digde." Jackie says, returning the hug. "I've missed you too."

"Son, I am so proud of you." Coop says, now embracing Slider in a hug. "You promised me that you would win that battle with Syth and you did. You must have really showed him that you are no one to tamper with."

"I surely did dad." Slider replies. "You know I wasn't going to let Syth win, especially since my girlfriend was involved. Like his father before him, he now knows what the cybersquad is made of."

Coop now loosens his embrace on Slider.

"Motherboard couldn't have chosen a better team to protect cyberspace." Coop says, now catching with Slider's gaze. "And I'm very glad you are a part of that team son."

"I couldn't agree more Coop." Motherboard's voice rings out from behind everyone.

Hearing her voice, the team turns around and spots Motherboard on the main screen.

"Coop made a very excellent point." Motherboard says. "I did indeed choose a very wise, smart and reliable team to protect cyberspace. You all have made me very proud once again. I know I can always count you."

"You got that right Mother B." Matt agrees. "Thanks to Slider, Syth is now joining his father in the cyber afterlife."

"And I got my Jackie back." Slider says, now embracing Jackie. "When I was separated from her, it felt like an eternity without her. If it's anyone who is going to be my queen, it's going to be her."

"Aww, thanks Sly." Jackie smiles.

"Slider, your friendship to the cybersquad is very outstanding." Motherboard speaks. "Even more so, your loyalty to your team mates as well as Jackie is absolutely amazing. You stood your ground and showed extreme courage in the face of danger, saving a team mate in their time of need. I'm very happy to see that Jackie is back with us once more. Welcome back Jackie."

"Thanks Mother B." Jackie says.

"Hey, let's have a party." Matt suggests. "We have won three major battles against three major threats to cyberspace. This calls for a celebration."

"Great idea Matt." Inez agrees as she embraces Matt in a loving hug.

"That is a great idea Matt, but before we do that, I would like to share a special dance with Jackie." Slider says. "Since we never got our chance to have our summer dance in Solaria, I would like to have it now, if that's alright."

"Of course Slider." Motherboard replies.

"Anything you want kid." Digit happily agrees. "You two are pretty much dressed for the occasion, so why not."

Reaching into his chest compartment, Digit now pulls out a small hand held spotlight. Turning it on, Digit takes flight and aims the spotlight in the middle of the room so it is focused on Jackie and Slider. Inez, Coop, Matt, and Dr. Marbles now shift to the right side of the room so the couple can have room to dance.

With just Slider and Jackie being in the middle of the room, Slider locks gazes with Jackie.

"Jackie, may I have this dance?" Slider sincerely asks.

"You certainly can Slider." Jackie replies with a smile.

With Jackie in his arms, the two begins slow dancing with Digit focusing the spotlight on them. Motherboard's screen now changes to a scene of a starlit night sky as the song 'Star To Fall' begins playing.

"_I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry  
I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you."_

Slider now spins Jackie as the two continue slow dancing.

"Jackie, I have always dreamed of this moment, dancing with my special girl." Slider begins. "And I'm glad that you are my special girl and that I get to share this moment with you."

Smiling, Jackie leans her head on his shoulder as they continue dancing.

"_Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
So many people love you baby  
That must be what you are_

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah."

"They are so cute together." Inez whispers to Matt.

"That they are Inez." Matt agrees, now leaning down and kissing Inez on the cheek while taking her in his arms.

With the song continuing to play, Slider and Jackie are continuing to dance, instantly forgetting about their encounter with Syth and the misfortunes he brought with him.

"_I've learned to feel what I cannot see  
But with you I lose that vision  
I don't know how to dream your dream  
So I'm all caught up in superstition  
I want to reach out and pull you to me  
Who says I should let a wild one go free_

Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
But I can't love you this much baby  
And love you from this far

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

Waiting (however long...)  
I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...)  
It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...)  
Seems like waiting (makes me love you even more...)

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah."

With everyone watching on, Jackie and Slider are happily dancing with their all of their troubles melting away and becoming a thing of the past.

* * *

What a sweet moment Jackie and Slider are sharing! Don't you agree folks? Syth is down and out and is no longer a problem for the cybersquad! Cyberspace is once again safe from all threats and is once again at peace! Next chapter: The Epilogue, telling of how everyone is doing after Syth's reign of terror.

A/N: The song I added in this chapter is called: Star to Fall by Boy Meets Girl/The Cabin Crew.

**Review Please!**


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue 

'Since Syth's defeat, life in cyberspace is going back to normal. What is everyone up to? Let's find out!'

Tikiville

Ever since Max got the phone call telling him about the events that was happening on Tikiville, he has decided to stay and help Creech rule the site. Currently, there is a meeting being held in front of the Grand Tiki with Max announcing his ruling with Creech to the entire site.

"After hearing of the devastation that has struck our site, I will be helping my daughter, Creech, rule this site from this point on." Max announces. "With the two of us ruling, this site shouldn't face anymore objectionable tragedies since that crazed cyborg decided to make an appearance here. There will be new rules, a new order, and most definitely, a new way things will be ran here. If there is any trouble, I want it not just reported to Creech, but reported to me as well so we can have the problem handled immeidately! Now if anyone has any objections to what I have spoken on, please speak up now."

The entire crowd is silent with crickets being heard throughout area. That brings a smile to Max and Creech's faces.

"Now, with that peace spoken, who wants my famous banana pancakes?" Max asks with excitement.

The entire crowd cheers wildly.

Frogsnorts Academy

Shari is hard at work on her wizard studies. The level 3 spell that she was trying to perfect before has finally been mastered. To Conjure Your Heart's Desire Spell Level 3.

Now waving her wand in front of her, a pile of Snelfus appears.

"The spell worked!" Shari cheers, noticing the snelfus pile in front of her. "But was I suppose to conjure snelfus? Wait, why does this seem so familiar?"

Looking to her spell book, Shari notices that she is doing a level 3 wizard spell that is to conjure her heart's desire. Looking back to the money she conjured, she picks up the pile and begins counting it.

"I guess deep down, my heart's desire is snelfus." Shari says to herself, continuing to count her money. "I wonder what time the magic shop closes. I have been meaning to buy myself a new wizard robe. I wonder if the black robe that I've been wanting is back in stock."

Stuffing her money in her pocket, Shari makes her way out the door with her destination being the Frogsnorts Magic Shop.

Control Central

At Cyberspace's main headquarters, a huge celebration is being thrown in honor of the squad's 3 major defeats. First Hacker, then Terra-byte and now Terra-byte's offspring, Syth. Yep, everything is going back to normal with all of the major threats to Cyberspace down and none for any of the team to worry about anytime soon. Jackie is back with Slider, the squad and all is well. With the party continuing, Digit is the party's DJ.

With the music continuing to play and the spotlight continuing to shine, everyone has begun dancing, but the guests of honor seem to have made an unexpected exit. Where could they have gone?

"I wonder where Jackie and Slider are." Inez wonders as her and Matt continue dancing. "This is mainly their party."

"Maybe they stepped out to get some fresh air." Matt assumes.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to speed things up a bit with a personal favorite of mine, the Electric Slide." Digit announces, now putting on his song. "So grab your partner and get ready to cut a rug!"

With the song playing, everyone begins dancing to the infectious beat of the tune.

So just where did the guests of honor go off to?

* * *

At the cybersite Happily Ever After, the coupe is parked at the bottom of the highest hill on the site. At the top of the hill are Slider and Jackie. They are huddled up next to each other with Slider's arm around Jackie. The two are looking towards the night sky, to the stars.

"It's so beautiful up here." Jackie comments. "You can see every star in the sky. They even form constellations."

"That is true." Slider agrees, now turning to Jackie. "But I know of one thing that is even more beautiful."

"What's that?" Jackie asks as she turns to Slider.

"You." Slider answers, placing a kiss on Jackie's lips.

That makes her smile as she lays her head on his shoulder. A shooting star now streaks across the sky, catching the couple's attention.

"Oh look a shooting star!" Jackie points out with excitement. "I heard if you wish on one, your wish will come true. Make a wish Slider."

"No need." Slider says. "You already came true."

Smiling wider, Jackie leans forward and begins kissing Slider. The two are now locked in a passionate kiss.

Yep, everything is back to normal after Syth's reign of terror and speaking of the son of Terra-byte…..

After being banished from Tikiville by Shari, Stumblesnore and the other 5 wizards, Syth is now back in the Netherworld cybersite. In the castle's throne room, Syth is seated in his throne chair, but is hunched forward. The pole that was run through him has been removed, just leaving a big gaping hole in his chest. The battle between him and Slider for Jackie was fierce and brutal, but only one borg could come out on top. Unfortunately it wasn't Syth. With his reign of terror over, Syth is back where he belongs.

Continuing to hunch forward, Syth now sits up and opens his eyes as a wide grin forms across his lips.

To be continued……

* * *

Hold on! Syth is back? After getting that pole run through him, you would think that was the end of him for good, but I guess not! Whoa! What's going to happen next? You'll have to find out in part two of this story called: Clone Wars due to be posted next week!

**See you all in Cyberspace and review please!**


End file.
